Sakaru
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Kanda conoce a un chico extraño en un circo, sin esperarlo ha encontrado el amor en el mundo del espectáculo. Sin embargo, este mundo es salvaje y ambos tendrán que enfrentar los retos de la fama, ¿podrá su amor vencer los obstáculos? AU Yullen Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakasu**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, yullen, drama, niños y su suffering.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>En primavera, la ciudad cambiaba los ruidos de los autos, la música de moda y las voces de los vendedores, sólo por un momento, para ver pasar la caravana que anunciaba que el circo estaba de vuelta.<p>

Cada año, desfilaban mostrando las viejas y nuevas atracciones, todos vestidos de gala como si fueran a dar un espectáculo en medio del boulevard.

Ahí, haciendo malabares y algunas suertes de equilibrio con una pelota, estaba un niño castaño, sonriendo y tirando papeles de colores a su paso.

El pequeño Kanda se había quedado asombrado de aquel despliegue de habilidades, se preguntaba como mantenían el equilibrio, su abuelo reía al ver lo animado que estaba al igual que la gente, no tardo en pasar un payaso gritando a todo pulmón:

"¡Vengan a nuestro espectáculo! ¡Vengan a ver nos en la carpa del circo!"

Repartía volantes a algunos transeúntes incluso le había dado uno a él.

- Dime Yuu ¿quieres ir? - le pregunto su abuelo, el pequeño levanto la mirada desviando la mirada por un momento y asintiendo levemente, entonces estaba decidido, irían a ver espectáculo de esa tarde.

Kanda se apresuró a comer, su abuelo lo miraba divertido pues se notaba su entusiasmo. El niño se lavó y apresuró a su abuelo para que tomara las llaves. Aún llevaba el volante que le habían dado, no permitiría que se equivocaran de camino, claramente ponía que las carpas estarían en un paraje cercano al supermercado y a la plaza donde la feria se acomodaba en verano. Kanda le indicaba a su abuelo la parada donde debían bajar del autobús y casi lo empujaba. Al llegar, el niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, una carpa azul, amarillo y rojo se levantaba a cien metros de altura (según calculaba) y tenía había una fila para comprar los boletos que tenía mil personas (también de acuerdo a sus cálculos). Le insistió al abuelo para que al llegar a la taquilla el pudiera los boletos y de puntitas los pagó y exigió su cambio. Sostuvo su boleto con fuerza mientras su abuelo compraba un algodón de azúcar en contra de su voluntad.

Ya con todo lo necesario se adentraron en la carpa, buscaron sus asientos en una fila cercana al escenario, no estaba ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del espectáculo.

No tardaron las luces en apagarse cuando todo parecía estar lleno, una luz se encendió en el centro apuntando al presentador vestido con un elegante traje con un sombrero de copa, su voz fuerte y clara les dio la bienvenida oficial al espectáculo, el hombre se retiro presentando la primera atracción, un par de payasos entraron sobre unas grandes pelotas manteniendo el equilibrio como en lo había visto en la calle pero esta vez parecía un acto más notificado, comenzaban a saltar con fuerza sobre las pelotas alcanzando mucha altura de pronto y se encontraban intercambiando posiciones en medio del aire, realmente extraño e increible pero se preguntaba si habria algo mucho más interesante aun, llegaron algunos trapecistas desafiando a la gravedad realmente impresionantes solo se preguntaba que sucedería si uno de ellos caía.

Al finalizar el acto, los trapecistas se lanzaron dando giros mortales y cayendo, la gente gritó pero pronto aterrizaron sobre una red y bajaron magníficamente de ella mostrando sus poses del final. Volvieron a entrar los payasos, esta vez en un acto de comedia donde participaba uno más pequeño que les hacía diabluras a los otros dos. La gente rió y aplaudió para dar paso a los malabaristas. Al terminar todo se puso obscuro, se anunció la entrada de los leones y se pedía completo silencio para no inquietar al domador pues requería de toda la concentración posible para su acto. Majestuosos leones entraron a la jaula que se descubrió cuando la luz se encendió. Un látigo acompañaba al domador quien los hizo pararse en dos patas y cruzar los aros. El abuelo de Kanda le dijo que no tuviera miedo, pero no había nada de eso en sus ojos. Estaba impresionado por el acto aunque no podía dejar de pensar que esos leones se veían algo cansados.

Para el siguiente acto el presentador anuncio a los "fenómenos" o más bien gente extraordinaria, le parecía extraño solo era un grupo de personas, algunos de aspecto extraño, vio a una chica en mallas comenzar a doblar sus extremidades lejos de parecerle increíble le pareció desagradable, los otros presentes comenzaron a mostrar sus habilidades únicas, como una lengua tan larga o que tan flexibles eran, había uno en particular que llamo su atención, un niño en medio de la presentación, no tenía un rostro tan amigable era como si estuviera obligado a estar allí, el presentador se acercó a él y el niño rápidamente forzó una sonrisa.

- ¡Este es Red! se dice que su brazo es único a quien se atreva a tocarlo se le cumplirá un deseo - señalo el brazo izquierdo del niño.

El presentador anunció que necesitaban un voluntario para el siguiente acto. Si esa persona era valiente y decidida y no temía a las pruebas que le serían impuestas, podría tocar el brazo del niño y obtener su deseo. Sin embargo, si el voluntario se mostraba temeroso y dudaba tendría que enfrentar la maldición del brazo. La gente que había levantado la mano para ser voluntario de inmediato se incrementó. Kanda levantó a mano pues estaba seguro que lo lograría. El presentador lo escogió por ser un niño pequeño y lo hizo pasar al escenario al lado de Red mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su abuelo. Red tomó unas pelotas y le mostró como hacer malabares. Todos pensaron que Kanda no lo lograría pero Red hacía las cosas más fáciles y lentas de modo que un inexperto podía seguirlo. El presentador dio su visto bueno y le dijo a Kanda que podía tocar el brazo de Red. Justo cuando iba a acercarse, Red se hizo hacia atrás con mirada desafiante. Kanda pudo ver en sus ojos algo de tristeza y se apartó. La gente presionaba y el maestro de ceremonias apremió. Red se negaba sin moverse. El presentador se le acercó y bromeó con el público y rápidamente, lejos el micrófono, le dijo a Red que se estaba ganando unos azotes por su rebeldía.

El pequeño se tenso y Kanda noto un cambio por las palabras de ese hombre, no pudo escuchar claramente pero vio a Red obedecer seguro alguna amenaza.

- Date prisa y hazlo- dijo sin mucho ánimo extendiendo su brazo de un color rojizo con las uñas completamente negras.

Tenía un aspecto nada agradable, por un momento dudaba si es tocarle pero el público estaba expectante y el niño no parecía muy alegre. Kanda miro fijamente a los ojos grises y tomo su mano estrechándola suavemente, el niño se sobresaltó ante tan cálido apretón, ambos no supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado no se dijeron nada solo se veían fijamente y el presentador no tardo en pedir nerviosamente que era suficiente, que seguro sus deseos se harían realidad.

Kanda fue devuelto a su abuelo mientras el niño del brazo volvía tras bambalinas. Había olvidado pedir su deseo y se dio cuenta cuando su abuelo le pregunto al respecto. La función siguió y trató de encontrar al niño pero no volvió a salir. Su mano se sentía fría y rugosa pero no había notado ningún cambio después de tocarla así que pensó que era mentira. Salieron de la carpa y mientras esperaba a que su abuelo comprara hot dogs pudo ver al niño Red pasar. Se alejó del viejo tratando de seguirlo, aquel brazo le había dado curiosidad y quería preguntarle al niño como había logrado que se viera así. En las películas había visto cosas parecidas y su abuelo le había explicado que era maquillaje pero creía tener la oportunidad de ver algo así de cerca. Allá donde los caballos, las llamas y los avestruces y leones estaban pudo ver al niño jalando una cubeta para darles agua. Cuando se acercó pudo ver su mejilla enrojecida e hinchada. Lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta así que caminó a su lado. - vete, tengo trabajo- dijo el chico pero no resistió. - tu brazo ¿es maquillaje? ¿Cómo en las películas? - dijo Kanda sin tacto. El niño lo miró con desprecio y siguió. - ¡hoy! ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo pensando que Red era su nombre artístico. Sólo lo miró regresar y rellenar la cubeta de nuevo. Al ver que le costaba levantar el balde y que de camino regaba un poco de agua, Kanda tomó el asa para ayudarlo.

Se detuvo al ver al otro ayudarlo con la cubeta. - Déjame en paz - trato de arrebatarle la cubeta - No puedes estar aquí.

- Solo quería ayudar.

- Eso no importa si te ven aquí estarás en problemas- veía hacia los lados como paranoico.

- Me iré si respondes mi pregunta. El niño levanto la cubeta y la llevo a los animales

- Para que quieres que responda algo que ya sabes.

- ¿De verdad te llamas así? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Es el único nombre que tengo ¿ves mi brazo? allí tienes la respuesta - dijo ya desanimado - De veras lamento que hayas tenido que tocarlo, mi brazo no es maquillaje como crees.

Kanda le miro impresionado - Mentira.

- ¿Crees que algo tan abominable no puede ser verdad? - volvía a llenar la cubeta - Lamento decirte que no es mágico, ni cumple deseos, al contrario creo que solo trae desgracias.

- No creo que sea tan malo - no media sus palabras, aunque era extraño no se arrepentía de haberlo tocado pese a que su textura era diferente no dejaba de sentirse la calidez que cualquier apretón tendría.

- Solo vete de aquí, un niño como tú no tiene nada que hacer hablando conmigo - se comenzaba impacientar con la presencia del otro.

Kanda se había quedado viéndole detenidamente vio su mejilla seguramente algo había tenido que ver con lo que ocurrió en el escenario puesto que la actitud del presentador le había parecido amenazante.

- ¿Eso fue por mi culpa?

Red desvió la mirada - No tiene que ver contigo, es normal que te castiguen si no haces un buen trabajo.

El niño se volteó y lo miró con ira. Ese mocoso era un niño que tenía casa, familia y podía pagar una entrada para tocarle el brazo, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era vivir en un circo. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos pues se había prohibido llorar. Tenía ganas de romperle la cubeta en la cabeza pero seguro tendría problemas. - ya respondí. Vete - dijo vaciando la última cubeta en el bebedero y soltando el balde para tomar la pala y recoger el excremento de los caballos. Kanda no dejaba de mirarlo y comenzaba a hartarse. -¿eres idiota? ¿No escuchaste? ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! - le dijo amenazando con lanzarle un trozo bien grande y oloroso con su pala. Kanda se hizo hacia atrás y Red rió divertido. - ¿te da miedo un poco de caca de caballo? cobarde - dijo paleando hacia la carretilla. - ¡yo no tengo miedo!- dijo Kanda ofendido. - no resistirías aquí ni un día- dijo red. El abuelo lo alcanzó suspirando lo alivio y reprendiéndolo por alejarse, le tomó la mano y jaló hasta la salida.

Le decía que no había estado bien que se perdiera así de su vista. Red vio con cierto anhelo la imagen del niño y su abuelo, el niño se detuvo diciéndole algo a su abuelo y le miro, se soltó de su agarre corriendo hacia él.

- Me tengo que ir pero antes quisiera decirte cual es mi deseo. Red le miro extrañado, ya le había dicho que su brazo no cumplía ninguna clase de deseos pero antes de que pudiera volver a decírselo el otro se adelantó - Desearía que fuéramos amigos- Red le miro incrédulo.

- E-eso es imposible- su voz tembló al oír eso, nadie en la carpa quería ser su amigo, porque de pronto ese niño le decía palabras como esa, estaba acostumbrado al desprecio pero la aceptación, la amabilidad, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, le hacía sentirse débil. -Eres un tonto ¿para qué quieres ser amigo de un fenómeno como yo?

- Solo quiero que seamos amigos, tu brazo no me importa - le extendió su mano.

- Idiota - susurro - Esta bien - esbozo una sonrisa que temblaba un poco mientras luchaba con las ganas de llorar y apretaba su mano.

El niño fue llamado de vuelta por su abuelo y le vio alejarse, vio con un extraño sentimiento su mano. - ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - se apresuro a preguntarle al verle alejarse.

-Kanda! - gritó el niño ya lejos y haciéndole señas con la mano.

En casa, Kanda se quedó pensando en el chico el brazo. Fue a la escuela y trató de imaginar a qué escuela iría Red si el circo se movía todo el tiempo. Tal vez había una escuela ahí, en la carpa. Pasaron varios días y llegaron las vacaciones de pascua. Su abuelo seguía trabajando y lo dejaba solo por las mañanas.

Para ver a Red le había pedido que fueran al circo de nuevo pero el viejo aceptó aunque sería hasta el fin de semana. Kanda no pretendía esperar tanto. Mientras su abuelo se iba a trabajar, tomó su mochila y le sacó varias monedas a su cochinito alcancía. Debía volver antes de las cuatro.

Salió de la casa como si fuera en misión secreta y tomó el autobús, el conductor lo miró por un momento pero su cara seria y segura lo salvó. Cuando llegó frente a la carpa se dio cuenta que esta vez no parecía tan majestuosa como la primera vez, no había gente disfrazada, ni luces y hombres y mujeres trabajaban de aquí a allá. Buscó a Red con los animales pero no había nada. Afortunadamente la gente estaba demasiado ocupada para notarlo. Levantó un poco la carpa para ver lo que había dentro ahora que no había espectáculo. Mirando entre las gradas vio como Red hacia de blanco para que el lanza cuchillos practicara.

Los hombres se reían y fingían que los cuchillos se le resbalaban. Red se mantenía quieto y mirando al suelo pero no podía evitar dar un respingo cuando una hoja se enterraba en la madera tras él. Terminaron de lanzar y entre risas el grupo de hombres salió de la carpa. Red les gritó para preguntar si podía practicar malabares y uno asintió. Kanda estaba por llamarlo. Cuando un hombre tan alto como el maestro de ceremonias llegó y le arrebató las pelotas para llevárselo rápidamente apretando su brazo normal. Kanda siguió con sigilo pues cerca de la jaula de los leones el hombre amenazó a Red - vuelve a acercarte a mi perro y te encerraré con ellos y te juro maldito fenómeno, que lo único que quedará de ti será ese asqueroso brazo pues ni los leones querrían comérselo- dijo el hombre. - ¡me pidió agua! ¡Sólo le di agua!- dijo Red apretando los ojos pues sabía lo que venía. -no vuelvas a tocarlo ¿entendiste?- el hombre levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Kanda vio aterrado el trato terrible que ese hombre le estaba dando apretó con fuerzas sus puños, agarro una cubeta que tenía cerca y sin pensarlo mucho se la arrojo a la cara a ese hombre con todas su fuerzas, el hombre perdió el equilibrio por el golpe inesperado sin dudarlo corrió hacia Red y le tomo del brazo y le obligo a seguirlo fuera de la carpa. Red estaba impresionado, aun no caía de cuenta de que Kanda estaba allí llevándole lejos, despertó rápidamente a la realidad y le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Te salvaba de ese hombre- Red desvió la mirada.

- No era necesario que lo hicieras, yo podía con él- Kanda le miró como si dudara de eso.

-En primer lugar no deberías estar aquí - le empujó deshaciendo el agarre que tenía Kanda en su brazo.

- Quería venir a ver el espectáculo - dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

- Pues llegas tarde, ya no habrán mas funciones- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿eh? ¿Pero yo vendría el fin de semana?- dijo Kanda parando pero mirando a todos lados.

- nos vamos esta noche. Así que si compraste boleto, lo siento. - red se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso. - ¿volverás ahí? - dijo Kanda sorprendido.

- no tengo a donde más ir y gracias a ti. Ahora tengo muchos más problemas - dijo Red con molestia.

- ¡ven conmigo!- dijo Kanda tomándole la mano entrelazando los dedos y sonriéndole.

- ¿Estás loco? - dijo Red soltándose. El tacto sobre su mano roja era agradable, casi lo reconfortaba pero no quería que ese niño fuera su amigo por lástima. Ahora que había visto que necesitaba ayuda (y no lo negaba pues al principio, cuando llegó al circo pedía todas las noches que alguien lo sacara de ahí) pero ¿en que podría ayudarle ese niño?

- ven a mi casa. Mi abuelo no dirá nada y mi habitación es grande - dijo tomándole la mano de nuevo y esta vez frotando el dorso con su pulgar. Red dudó. A lo lejos se escuchaban los reclamos del maestro de ceremonias, venía junto con otros dos hombres para tratar de atraparlos.

Red los miró, el presentador tenía una herida en la frente y sangraba. Temiendo el castigo apretó la mano de Kanda. - si... ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! - dijo corriendo.

Le alejo de allí lo mas rápido posible no quería que esos hombres vieran a Kanda si no se metería en problemas, Kanda parecía creer que había aceptado su propuesta se sentía como un mentiroso, ya una vez muy lejos cerca de un cruce de trenes. Kanda estaba perdido en su emoción que no se había dado cuenta de que había cruzado y Red había soltado su mano, cuando se dio cuenta vio las barras de seguridad bajar mientras anunciaban el paso del próximo tren. Grito su nombre completamente desesperado. Vio a Red sonreírle mientras le dedicaba con su mano de color rojizo una señal de despedida.

- Espero que nos podamos volver a ver ¡ven a verme la próxima vez!

Kanda quería cruzar pero el tren ya llegaba y paso con rapidez levantando una gran ráfaga de aire, no podía ver a Red y el tren parecía tener una gran cantidad de vagones, cuando por fin termino su paso vio que del otro lado no había nadie, Red había desaparecido, sintió algo de tristeza pero no quería llorar, miro decidido el lugar solitario, cumpliría su promesa. Kanda estuvo esperando los años siguientes la llegada del circo pero Red no había vuelto a aparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Y estoy de vuelta, ¡Katou no ha muerto!. Por ahora no hay un proyecto más allá de este, pero como siempre, les aseguro que se terminará esta historia. Ya veremos en el futuro. Saludos a todos y les agradezco por su tiempo y paciencia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakasu**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, yullen, novios celosos...**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>No importaba las veces que fuera a ver el espectáculo y comprobara el nombre del circo. Red no estaba ahí y cada año había menos actos y menos personas en las gradas. Los animales disminuían también. Sólo esperaba que Red hubiese podido escapar. Pasaron los años, dejó de ir el circo a la ciudad y Kanda dejó de buscar. Sus ansias se calmaron y al ver a un niño parecido a Red sin quererlo, saltaba. Red ya no debía ser un niño. Kanda salió de la ciudad y comenzó a trabajar en un hotel casino, donde se presentaban los mejores espectáculos. Aunque ya no ponía el mismo empeño en encontrar a Red, nunca dejó de pensar en él.<p>

Ya era un adulto y aquella vivencia con Red no había sido más que un lindo capítulo de su niñez, su abuelo contadas veces le daba ánimos diciendo que Red estaría bien en algún lugar y eso quería pensar. Salió de sus pensamientos viendo la próxima adquisición del hotel, el presidente no había escatimado en gastos para traer al mejor circo del mundo a presentarse en su hotel, estaba seguro que Cirque du Soleil sería un espectáculo que dejaría grandes ganancias, supo que hoy llegarían a instalarse y se había ocupado de que el espacio fuera el adecuado además de las reservas en las habitaciones correspondientes. Su secretaria le aviso que ya habían recibido una llamada de seguridad, sus invitados habían llegado.

Kanda se apresuró y fue hacia el auditorio con paso firme. Les daría la bienvenida y ahorrarían los horarios así como supervisaría que todo estuviese montado para la noche de la primera presentación.

El circo estrenaría su nuevo espectáculo ahí y todo debía funcionar a la perfección.

Al llegar al auditorio encontró gente ensayando sus giros y actos. Al parecer un hombre ya lo esperaba.

- ¿Señor Kanda? - el hombre era mayor. Kanda asintió y le ofreció su mano.

- Usted es Adam... - fue interrumpido.

- Digame Conde, todos me llaman así, siento extraño que me llamen por mi nombre- dijo el viejo.

- ¿Tuvieron buen viaje? si necesitan algo en las instalaciones o sus habitaciones háganmelo saber - dijo Kanda.

- Todo está bien, pero debo presentarle a la compañía - el hombre silbó y todos bajaron de sus lugares para saludar.

- ¿Tiene algún acto favorito señor gerente?- dijo el conde tomando a Kanda por el hombro después de presentarlo con todos.

- No en realidad- dijo Kanda algo inquieto por tener aquella mano encima.

- Mire, ahí vuelven Road y Lenalee, ellas están en el aire, danza aérea y trapecios. Esos dos son Jasdero y Devitto, ellos trabajan con los cuchillos y las armas, no armas de verdad ellos arreglan la pirotecnia y efectos especiales. Y ese es Tyki... el está preparando un número especial así que no puedo hablarle al respecto. - dijo el conde ahora conduciéndolo hacia el otro lado

Kanda miraba un tanto desinteresado por el protocolo ya estaba acostumbrado mientras el hombre lucía entusiasmado quizás debería mostrar algo de entusiasmo el también después de todo estaba frente a los mejores artistas circenses que se habían visto.

- Este pequeño de aquí es Timothy, tiene un espectáculo alucinante sobre el hielo - vio que el niño andaba con unos patines de un lado a otro como profesional, el niño se acercó a un payaso que estaba revisando algunas cosas de su utilería - Ese payaso de allí es Allen, aquí entre nosotros - le habló en voz baja - Es uno de los mejores artistas - Kanda miro escéptico al payaso aunque lucía elegante y algo rechoncho o eso le daba pensar el traje que llevaba encima.

El conde terminó de presentarles a todos los miembros del circo, se había quedado pensando la pregunta que le había hecho, no tenía una respuesta al menos una para ese hombre, ya que seguro le miraría como loco si le dijera que su mayor anhelo era tocar el brazo de aquel niño una vez más, aunque era imposible y no le entendería tampoco.

Kanda terminó de coordinar todo lo necesario para la presentación de esa noche, se había asegurado de tener una entrada en primera fila, era un lujo que podía permitirse y no desaprovecharía.

Cuando dio la hora, acudió al auditorio, su jefe, el presidente del hotel estaba entrando, atrás se quedó Link, su asistente.

- ¿Kanda Yuu en una función? - dijo Link acercándose a él mientras se abrían las puertas - Creí que sólo veías los shows por trabajo .

-Tenemos el mejor espectáculo circense en el casino. Ni siquiera alguien tan estirado como tú lo desaprovecharía. - dijo Kanda sacando su boleto de dentro de su saco.

Ambos entraron. Tomaron sus lugares y al encenderse las luces del escenario dio comienzo el espectáculo. Aquel payaso rechoncho entró cantando con una voz joven y dulce mientras sus compañeros saltaban de aquí a allá.

El espectáculo se fue entre aplausos y risas, Hubo magia con un tipo de cabello rojo y la sala pareció llenarse de mariposas con la aparición de un tipo de cabello ondulado. Le era difícil reconocerlos ahora que estaban maquillados, sólo podía ubicar al payaso gordo y al conde que vestía un extravagante sombrero. Se solicitó a alguien del público para participar en un acto. Las luces bailaron por la multitud y pararon sobre Kanda. el conde le sonrió, al parecer lo había hecho a propósito.

Leverrier alentó a Kanda con una mirada y tuvo que subir al escenario escoltado por dos chicas en brillantes trajes. - No tema, Allen sabe lo que hace- dijo una de ellas y lo entregó con el payaso redondo.

El payaso tenía esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le hizo acercarse a él , no mediaba palabra alguna solo le explicaba mediante los gestos que se quedara quieto, hacia movimientos estilizados moviéndose a su alrededor, sacó un mazo de cartas y le pidió que eligiera una, tomó una al azar del mazo, estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de trucos, la miró y devolvió al mazo, el payaso comenzó a barajarlas mientras apretaba las cartas como si buscara comprimirlas poco a poco el numero de cartas de veía reducido y quedo solo una un As de espadas, miró impresionado comprobando que si era su carta el payaso alegre aplaudió e inesperadamente de sus palmas comenzaron a salir muchas cartas Kanda veía sorprendido como no dejaban de salir, ya era más que un mazo normal de cartas, allí debían haber como tres mazos enteros , el payaso se sacudía las mangas de su traje su aspecto rechoncho iba disminuyendo como si se estuviera desinflando conforme las cartas salían, terminó de sacudirse hasta ver el suelo lleno de cartas y ver la que supuso era la última carta.

Se notaba que ahora el traje quedaba un poco grande y lo arrastraba por el suelo, le dio una cuerda y pidió con un gesto que tirara de ella.

Kanda arrugó la frente pero el payaso lo animó a jalarla. Kanda jaló pero la cuerda no provocaba nada. El payaso regresó hacia él y le tocó el brazo comprobando si tenía músculos, hizo una seña de que si tenía y bastantes, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Kanda comenzaba a avergonzarse así que el payaso le pidió jalar una vez más. Kanda jaló y el payaso se movió como si una fuerza descomunal tirara de él, así que se agarró a una parte de la estructura de los trapecios para que Kanda lo volviera a moverlo como trapo. Él, por su parte, se estaba cansando y estaba sumamente avergonzado así que jaló con todas sus fuerzas y algo sonó como si fuese arrancado. Del traje había salido una delicada figura que ahora daba giros para llegar hasta él. Justo antes de chocar, saltó y pasó por encima de su cabeza guiñándole un ojo. El payaso agradeció a Kanda y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a su lugar.

Hubo aplausos ensordecedores pues el payaso regresó escenario para unirse a sus compañeros en un acto de malabares donde incluso lanzaron a Timothy y a Road quienes actuaban como si tuvieran pánico. Pero Kanda seguía mirando a aquel payaso y a su brazo negro que con la violencia de un baño de agua fría. Le había recordado a Red. El espectáculo siguió hasta el final. Kanda decidió ir a los camerinos, era una locura pero tenía la impresión de que algo en ese payaso se le hacía conocido.

- ¡Señor Kanda! - llamó el conde tratando de quitarse el maquillaje - ¿Qué le pareció? espero que no le molestara que lo hayamos elegido - dijo.

- Para nada, fue un acto interesante - trató de parecer calmado, quería llegar al sitio con ansias.

El conde le sonrió indicándole que terminaría de quitarse el maquillaje, ya una vez solo avanzó por el pasillo por donde estaban los camerinos, veía las placas con los nombres, hizo memoria rápidamente recordando que el del payaso era Allen, al menos se le haría fácil de buscar, ya casi al final vio la placa con el nombre, se sentía que actuaba irracionalmente por lo general no le hacía una visita a los artistas y se había librado de Link diciéndole que iba al baño.

Tocó pero no tuvo respuesta, en un impulso llevó su mano a la manilla notando que estaba abierta así que no dudó en abrir la puerta y entrar al camerino, parecía que no había nadie dentro, estaban los trajes ordenados y algunas pelucas, escuchó como la puerta del pequeño baño del camerino se abrió y vio al muchacho salir limpiándose el rostro con una toalla, se quedó allí estático sin decir nada y el otro no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que quitó la toalla del rostro y levantó la mirada, le miró como si le hubiera matado del susto.

- Disculpe, ¿pero se le ofrece algo?

Kanda miró su brazo y tragó saliva. No era como el brazo de aquel niño pero tal vez su memoria lo engañaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero alguien abrió la puerta.

-Allen nos vamos a cenar... - dijo un hombre con un lunar bajo el ojo. Al ver a Kanda ahí lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a la salida.

- No se permiten fans en los camerinos, puede enviar flores, chocolates, un auto, pero el show ya terminó, ¡tenemos derecho a una vida privada! - dijo Tyki muy molesto, como si fuera de todos los días encontrar a un invasor en los camerinos.

Allen iba tras ellos tratando de explicarle a Tyki que ese hombre era el gerente del lugar pero Kanda fue sacado por la salida de emergencia por atrás del escenario.

- ¡Tyki! debiste ser amable! ¡era el gerente! - dijo Allen tratando de abrir la puerta aunque ya estaba atorada.

- ¿El gerente es tu fan? - dijo confundido.

- No... creo que sólo iba a hablarme... bueno, ahora debe estar molesto - dijo Allen rascándose la cabeza, los brillos que lanzaban en el escenario le daban comezón.

- El conde lo arreglará, ¿vienes a cenar? - dijo y puso la mano en su hombro masajeando suavemente.

Allen disimuladamente apartó la mano de Tyki - Si, solo dejarme terminar de arreglarme.

Kanda miró con recelo la puerta, era insultante el trato que había recibido de ese tipo, se sacudió y limpió su traje de algunos brillantes que se habían pegado a la fina tela, Link le vio en la entrada algo extrañado, no se esperaba verlo allí.

- ¿Dónde se había metido?

- Solo fui a dar una vuelta - era una excusa algo ridícula - Voy al restaurante.

- Entendido.

Sabía que podría volver a ver al muchacho allí por lo que ese tipo había mencionado, no estaba 100% seguro de que ese chico fuera Red pero nada perdía con tratar de comprobarlo.

Tomó su mesa habitual en un área privada donde el mesero acato su orden como de costumbre, pudo ver desde su privilegiada posición a ese sujeto Tyki sentado en una mesa como si esperara a alguien, seguramente a Allen, su predicción se cumplió al pie de la letra viendo al chico de cabellos blancos entrar algo despistado y encontrándose con aquel tipo para tomar asiento junto a él.

Había pensado por un momento que aquel cabello blanco era una simple peluca pero no parecía tener mucho sentido que la cargara puesta, más bien podía comprobar que era su cabello real, si bien recordaba Red tenía el cabello de un color castaño, esto era completamente lo contrario, llevaba una camisa manga larga de la cual apenas podía apreciar sus dedos de un color negro.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a su encuentro cuando Link entró y se sentó en su mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Kanda rogando porque se fuera.

En la mesa del chico de cabello blanco también ocurrían cosas, la mano de Tyki ya estaba sobre la del chico, sobre su mano izquierda.

-Tengo que comer, ya no hay mesas - dijo Link llamando al camarero y ordenando. Kanda no dejó de mirar a los cirqueros.

El payaso ya tenía la mano bajo el mantel y sólo ocupaba si mano derecha para comer pan de ajo. Tyki insistía en hacer contacto físico pero el chico lo evadía sin perder la sonrisa, incluso tuvo que fingir que tenía un mensaje cuando Tyki trató de tocar su rostro. Link lo miraba entretenido, era una novedad verlo poner interés en alguien pues siempre se mostraba frío.

-¿Te causó impacto?- dijo haciendo a Kanda devolver la mirada a las bebidas que habían llegado sin que se diera cuenta- estarán aquí buen tiempo, si sigues mirándolo así, acabarás como ese chico - dijo señalando a Tyki quien ahora tenía cara de querer voltear la mesa pues algunos compañeros del circo se estaban sentado con ellos.

- El señor Leverrier está complacido con tu desempeño, manda sus felicitaciones y una bonificación por tu empeño - Link deslizó un sobre que contenía el cheque.

Kanda miró el sobre y lo tomó como si nada guardándolo en su saco, el mesero no tardó en llegar con su orden de soba no perdía de vista la mesa del albino, llegó su orden pensó que era para todos los presentes pero todos sonreían y conversaban mientras el albino se disponía a comer vio a ese sujeto Tyki algo molesto darle un mordisco a su cena, y Allen no dejaba de comer, comía muy rápido y en grandes cantidades, nadie más que él había tocado la comida servida, todo ese banquete que era como para 4 personas el albino lo había consumido él solo, los fideos de soba se resbalaron de sus palillos justo antes de llegar a su boca.

- Imposible - dijo en un susurro.

Link le miró extrañado como si quisiera explicación al respecto.

- ¿Es posible que una sola persona se coma todo eso? - dijo como para si mismo.

Link comprendió a lo que se refería miró de reojo los platos vacios.

- Quizás si tiene mucha hambre.

- Eso es exagerar.

- Dicen que ese chico es la estrella del escenario - Link comió un panecillo - Quizás es otro de sus tantos talentos.

No, realmente ese chico no podía ser Red, no podía idealizar la imagen de aquel chico en el albino, no es que hubiera conocido mucho acerca de Red pero no podía imaginárselo de esa manera.

Red era... bueno, recordaba poco, sólo lo había visto dos veces, pero sólo había visto sonreír a Red con sinceridad cuando se despidieron, y su sonrisa era triste y desalentadora. La comida de Link y de los demás llegó mientras Allen devoraba cuatro postres distintos. Era muy alegre. No era que prefiriera encontrar a Red sumergido en la amargura, pero simplemente no podían ser la misma persona, sin embargo... ¿cuántos circos podrían tener a un chico con un brazo izquierdo extraño? Ya no sabía que pensar.

Kanda terminó su comida y siguió observando. La mesa de Allen reía y todos habían chistes, se trataban como si fueran una familia. Kanda en verdad esperaba que ese payaso fuera Red, así estaría seguro que ahora era feliz.

El grupo pagó la cuenta y se fueron haciendo escándalo, al parecer iban a festejar el éxito del show bailando en un antro. Kanda pagó a cuenta dejado a Link muy extrañado. Los siguió y para no verse sospechoso se quitó el saco y desfajó su camisa.

El grupo se adentró en el antro del cual disponía el hotel dentro de sus instalaciones, les vio hablar animadamente como Tyki trataba de llamar la atención de Allen que conversaba con la chica morena de baja estatura, estaba seguro de que era una de las trapecistas que le habían presentado.

Disimuladamente fue a la barra, se sentó y pidió un trago mientras miraba. Algunos miembros del grupo se fueron a la pista de baile cuando comenzó una tonada electrónica un tanto confusa para el junto con el juego de luces que le hacían sentir desorientado junto al efecto del alcohol. En una de sus miradas furtivas sin darse cuenta sus ojos hicieron contacto directo con aquellos ojos grises, quiso pensar que miraban a otro lado pero sabía que le sostenían la mirada, Tyki le hablaba a Allen al parecer quería llevarlo al centro pero este le ignoraba.

Esos ojos. No podía dejar de verlos.

Allen le pidió a Tyki que esperara pues iba al baño, sin embargo en lugar de dirigirse a la servicios, rodeó la pista use desvío a la barra. Se sentó al lado de Kanda.

- ¡Hey! ¿me estás siguiendo? - dijo sonriéndole.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS: Ya está aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que les guste el rumbo que tomará esta historia, está hecha con amor. ¿Kanda será un acosador? ¿Allen logrará reconocer a Kanda?<strong>

**¡Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo!**

** que a estas alturas ya muchas se habran enterado del regreso de Hoshino-sensei, realmente esto ha renovado mi amor por el Yullen y mi fé en el regreso de DGM ;-; así que habrá Katou para rato.**

**Besitos de Katou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakaru**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yullen, yaoi, celos.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>Kanda dio respingo y miró a Allen.<p>

- Solo es una coincidencia.

- Por supuesto, lo del restaurante también.

Kanda le miró impresionado pensaba que no había notado su presencia.

- Solo son coincidencias, trabajo aquí así que es normal que ronde las áreas del hotel.

- Claro, eso no tiene nada de extraño pero sé que me veías, cada tanto volteabas al mismo lugar - Kanda miró al joven albino que le hablaba con una sonrisa no parecía molesto al respecto pero no era su intención ser descubierto tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y...? ¿Has venido a confrontarme para que deje de hacerlo?

- Solo quería saber lo que me tienes que decir ¿para eso me buscabas en el camerino?

Lo miró sin saber que hacer así que llamó al barman y le ofreció una bebida. Allen se sentó a su lado y sin dejar de sonreírle comenzó a beber su cóctel.

- ¿Eres Red? - dijo Kanda cuando reunió valor.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció de inmediato. Dio gracias por la bebida y se fue camino a la mesa de sus amigos. Kanda se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. De acuerdo a su reacción, debía ser él, y seguramente era una identidad que deseaba olvidar. Entrelazó su mano y frotó suavemente. El tacto no era el mismo, pero la mano ahora era cálida. Allen dio un brinco.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- dijo - soy Kanda-

Allen le miró como perplejo, se había quedado en una especie de shock.

- Eres tú ¿verdad? - Kanda volvió a insistir mirándole con seriedad.

Allen apretó su agarre con la mano de Kanda y le hizo salir del antro. Tyki, que miraba atento la salida, ya que Allen no regresaba, lo vio irse con Kanda.

Allen le llevo a un sitio que creyó apropiado, terminaron en una pequeña terraza de las tantas que poseía el hotel.

- Kanda - le escucho susurrar su nombre una vez se fijo que estaban solos

- Vaya que no te reconocía ¿Pero cómo has sabido que soy yo? - dijo con emoción, sus ojos brillaban viéndole sólo a él.

Kanda dudaba si responder. No sabía qué había pasado con él pero no estaba muy seguro de decirle que era por aquella característica física tan peculiar.

- Tu brazo.

Allen miro su mano negra y sonrió.

- Debí suponerlo aunque ya no luce como antes - dijo con un aire nostálgico.

- ¿Has cambiado tu nombre? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Si, ahora tengo un nombre común y corriente. Prefiero que me llames "Allen".

-Me gusta Red - dijo Kanda.

- a mi no - dijo Allen.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ya no volviste con el circo- dijo Kanda acercándose.

Pero Allen calló, no quería hablar del tema. Si bien ahora estaba en otro momento de su vida, en un lugar mucho mejor, no quería hablar del tema. Sólo negó con la cabeza, Kanda tampoco era el mismo.

-¿Te gustó mi acto? si hubiera sabido que eras tú, te hubiera obligado a subir al trapecio – dijo riendo

- Muy gracioso.

- No soy así de malo, pero quién sabe...

- Tu acto estuvo bien, puedo decir que es de los mejores que he visto en estos años.

- ¿En serio? –

No tenía porque mentir. Aunque quizá era su favoritismo y la emoción de saber que era la persona que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo

- Me alegra mucho, pero la verdad que nunca espere encontrarte de nuevo.

- Lo mismo de mi parte - dijo con sinceridad, ya había perdido las esperanzas de haber visto a aquel chico de nuevo.

- ¡Oye! cumpliste la promesa - dijo como si acabara de darse cuenta y recordara aquel día.

- Tampoco me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

- Se nota que has cambiado, te has hecho muy alto, es injusto.

- Dices eso como si fuera el único que lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por mis suposiciones acerca de tu brazo jamás hubiera dado contigo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que siempre has estado pensando en mi? - le preguntó curioso con una gran sonrisa, Kanda desvió la mirada.

- No digas tonterías.

Allen río. Por alguna razón lo hacía feliz que su breve amistad se reanudara y Kanda lo viera con éxito, ya lejos de la imagen del niño en ese circo de mala muerte. Tyki apareció y lo llamó.

-¡Los demás preguntan por ti! ¡Vamos! - y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo.

Allen se despidió y le dijo que se verían luego. No quería dejar las cosas así pero tampoco sabía sobre se hablar.

De camino al antro Tyki hablo.

- ¿Te gusta el gerente estirado? - dijo con un poco de molestia

- ¿y qué si así fuera?- dijo soltándose del agarre.

- Me pongo celoso - dijo sinceramente aunque Allen lo tomó a juego - dejaste que te tomara la mano y a mí ni siquiera me dejas acercarme –

- ¿Por qué lo haría? no somos nada- dijo Allen algo más serio.

- Él tampoco es nada tuyo - dijo Tyki molesto

- Es un viejo amigo así que la próxima vez agradecería que no interrumpieras- dijo Allen cambiando de dirección y hiendo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Kanda se preparó y fue directo a ver el ensayo de su amigo. En toda la noche no había podido dejar de pensar en Red. O Allen. Estaba completamente diferente.

Además de que la presencia de ese tipo Tyki le resultaba molesta por la manera en que le miraba, les había interrumpido sin más, como si tuviera la autoridad para hacerlo o poseyera algún poder sobre Allen.

No solía ir a ver los ensayos de los eventos que llegaban al hotel, seguro Link le diría que era completamente extraño e inusual en él.

Vio algunas trapecistas que practicaban sus saltos bajo la malla de seguridad, era realmente majestuoso, pero había una pieza faltante que no tardo en aparecer. La más bajita de las trapecistas gritaba el nombre de Allen mientras le empujaba con fuerzas desde el otro extremo de la plataforma el trapecio, Allen practicaría esa disciplina. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se perdieran sus movimientos suaves en el aire, algunos giros y como de imprevisto llego la trapecista lanzándose para que Allen la atrapase. Había sido muy hábil y ambos ahora se balanceaban.

Escucho algunas quejas por parte del albino al parecer ella tiraba con fuerzas del lugar incorrecto y le impedía sujetarse bien con las piernas, no pudo más y entonces cayeron y rebotaron sobre la red de seguridad.

- ¡Road! - la chica solo reía ante la mención de su nombre diciendo que así era más divertido.

Escucho la voz de Tyki reprocharle a Road quien solo puso una mueca de disgusto y al rato le preguntaba a Allen si se había lastimado. Al parecer era una travesura habitual.

Allen salió del ensayo diciendo que se tomaría un descanso, paso a lado de Kanda sonriéndole.

- ¿Has venido a ver el ensayo?

- Es parte de mi trabajo - dijo por inercia - ¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre? - Kanda se encogió de hombros - ¿Quieres ir al casino?

- ¿Eres un adicto al juego?

-Pensé que podría gustarte, después de todo estás en las Vegas, venir y no apostar... - dijo Kanda algo nervioso, trataba de explicarse de la manera más simple.

- ¿Te enviaron para sacarnos dinero? - dijo aunque Kanda trató de aclarar el malentendido y Allen río calmándolo -es broma. Aún tengo que practicar, pero por la tarde podríamos pasarno por ahí - dijo Allen.

- en realidad... - Kanda quería que Allen fuera solo pero ya había corrido la voz y todos estaban emocionados.

Tyki sonrió al ver frustración en la cara de Kanda.

Se fue a trabajar pensando en que debía dejar las insinuaciones, si quería tener una charla de interés con Allen tenía que pedirla claramente, ir al casino era una tontería.

Casi a las cinco, apareció el grupo del circo y Allen lo saludó. Ahora que lo miraba a la luz, podía ver su piel blanca, casi como el papel y esa suavidad y brillo sin ser ocultada por el maquillaje. Con ropa regular se veía más delgado, pequeño. Había crecido pero no lo suficiente.

- ¡Red!- llamó su atención y el chico fue a saludar

- Ya te dije que me llamo Allen - dijo dando con el puño en su hombro

-¿Dónde está el poker? dejaré limpia a la casa- dijo sonriendo. Kanda pensó que exageraba pero los demás aplaudieron con complicidad.

Kanda señalo con la mirada la mesa de poker donde estaban reunidos algunos jugadores, Allen tomó una silla y pidió algunas cartas poniendo en la mesa las fichas.

- ¿No vas a jugar? - Allen le miro esperando que se uniera al juego.

Kanda miró dudoso la mesa, no solía jugar mucho al poker pero las veces que lo había hecho había ganado. Decidió aceptar el reto.

Tyki miró con recelo pero sólo se posó tras Allen diciéndole que ninguno era rival.

Kanda tomo sus cartas viendo su mano, no estaba tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Ahí lo tienen, un capítulo más de esta historia que por ahora es nada romántica. Por si se lo preguntaban, "Sakaru" es "circo" en japonés, pero no lo puse en español porque parecía muy sencillo. Abrazos a todos y espero que sigan al pendiente porque el romance se aproxima. Hasta la otra.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakaru**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yullen, yaoi, celos, mas celos.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! derrota tras derrota y el grupo del circo que se había quedado a ver ahora le decía a Kanda que debería retirarse.<p>

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme invitado? - dijo Allen recogiendo sus ganancias justo después de que Kanda se negó a continuar.

Kanda sonrió, era de esperarse, Allen parecía tener experiencia práctica para la vida.

-¿Quieres comer?- le dijo cerca -me muero de hambre, yo invito, con el dinero de la casa y el tuyo - dijo tomándole la mano y huyendo antes de que Tyki diera alguna excusa para llevárselo.

Salieron del casino y del hotel, Kanda sentía su mano sudar pero no quería apartar el agarre. Caminaban con prisa, pero Allen no dejaba de sonreírle y hablar sobre el póker y que esperaba no haberle arrebatado todo el salario. Por alguna razón su sonrisa hacía que su corazón se acelerara... o tal vez era la caminata, quién sabe. Pararon en un bufete y Allen lo metió sin decir nada.

-El chico del lunar parecía molesto - dijo Nada cuando se encontraron en la fila para servirse.

-ummjum - dijo Allen sirviéndose de todas las ensaladas.

-Espero no haber interrumpido ayer algo entre tú y él – dijo.

Allen que sostenía algo carne con una pinza se le resbaló y miró de mala manera a Kanda pasando de la carne.

- No hay "algo" entre él y yo, solo es mi compañero en el escenario.

- Pues para el no parece lo mismo.

- Ya te dije que no hay nada entre él y yo, además es como mi familia, ¿y tú? ¿No tienes alguna novia o algo parecido?

Kanda se quedo en silencio mientras buscaba con la mirada la soba.

Pero no había soba. Duros golpes le daba la vida.

-No, tampoco - dijo Kanda.

-¿Tampoco?- dijo Allen - ¿Y quién te dijo que no tenía una relación?- dijo burlándose.

-Entonces... sales con alguien- dijo Kanda algo inquieto buscando un sustituto para su soba.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? - dijo sirviéndose un kilo de filete. Kanda se quedó callado, en realidad no debía interesarle si Red salía con Tyki o con alguien más.

- Bueno, tu preguntaste, sólo devuelvo la pregunta- dijo al fin.

- Nah, tener que salir con alguien del elenco y además de verlos a todos como hermanos, sería difícil trabajar con un ex o novio - dijo el chico restándole importancia.

- ¿Llevas mucho en el circo? - dijo Kanda cuando se dirigían a su mesa.

- Al menos siete años, antes estuve en otro circo pero mucha de la gente de ahí fue contratada por el Cirque- dijo encajando el tenedor alegremente.

- ¿Gente del circo donde te conocí?- dijo Kanda.

-No yo... dejé ese circo hace mucho.

- Ya veo, era de suponer si no estabas allí...

Allen dejó su bocado a medio camino - ¿Me buscaste?

- No te creas tan importante solo iba porque mi abuelo me llevaba.

- Pues yo recuerdo que era otra persona la ansiosa siempre por ir - masticó disfrutando de su comida.

Kanda prefirió dejar el tema no quería que siguieran saliendo a la superficie aquel vergonzoso evento y no quería hacerle recordar malas experiencias a Allen.

- Al menos es bueno verte en un sitio como este, haz llegado muy lejos, el maestro de ceremonias dice que eres la estrella del escenario.

- ¿Estrella? Bueno así ellos me llaman pero es algo incomodo no quisiera que me vieran como alguien diferente, solo soy una persona normal.

- Pareces orgulloso - dijo Kanda ante la extraña muestra de humildad - No cualquiera se sube en esas cosas, hace malabares y magia - dijo Kanda apuntando las habilidades.

- Y canto, bailo, me contorsiono y actuó - dijo sonriéndole.

-Presumido - dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

- ¿Y tú qué haces? eres gerente pero en realidad ¿cuál es tu trabajo?- dijo Allen rellenando su boca de nuevo.

- Administro, busco los espectáculos que se presentarán en el hotel... - dijo vagamente.

- No parece divertido - dijo Allen con la boca llena.

-Es un trabajo, me gusta, de otra forma no nos hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo - dijo comiendo sus verduras rebozadas.

- ¡oh! ¿no comes carne?- dijo Allen sorprendido.

- No, casi no ¿ y tu comes siempre como un batallón?

- Sí, y siempre tengo hambre - dijo pasando a comida - No puedo evitar amar la comida.

- Deberías presentarte en un concurso de tragones - dijo a modo de burla.

- Muy gracioso pero no, no tiene nada artística mi manera de comer, me lo reservo solo para mí y los pocos que me conocen - se llevó otro bocado.

Kanda no pudo evitar reír era como si estuviera hablando con algún actor de películas o algo así.

- Entonces ¿soy uno de los privilegiados que puede verte en tu hábitat natural? - las mejillas de Allen se enrojecieron.

- ¿Y tu abuelo cómo está? - dijo desviando el tema.

- Murió hace unos años- dijo Kanda con tranquilidad.

- ¡oh! lo siento- dijo Allen apenado.

- No pasa nada - dijo zanjando el asunto.

Salieron del Buffet. Allen debía regresar al auditorio pues tendría función esa noche. Allen le preguntó si iría a verlo, Kanda quiso decir que sí, pero tenía trabajo. Allen le dijo que estaban preparando un número nuevo que incluirían en una semana y lo invitó nuevamente.

Miró curioso a Allen que le hablaba de una representación de una historia de amor, pensó en algo cursi pero Allen le hizo prometer que iría después de todo no se iba a perder la oportunidad de verle.

Se marchó dirigiéndose a su oficina, vio en la puerta a Link que le vio con sorpresa.

- Pensé que te habías tomado el resto del día.

- No seas tonto, solo fui a despejar mi mente - se adentró en su oficina.

- Nunca te había visto actuar así, pensé que anteponías el trabajo ante todo - Link le dejo algunos papeles sobre la mesa.

Kanda le sostuvo la mirada no podía seguir evadiendo a Link, quizás su conducta era demasiado evidente.

- Solo quería comprobar si era alguien a quien conocía.

- ¿Y resultó?

- Si, es esa persona - volcó su atención en los documentos dando por finalizada su conversación.

Link lo miró curioso, como quien mira un nuevo descubrimiento, o a una criatura mitológica.

- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así?- dijo Kanda firmando unos papeles y entregándoselos.

Salió del lugar y Kanda se recostó en su silla. había encontrado a Red, debía bastarle, sin embargo ahora quería conocer a Allen. Quería saber lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Por la noche se vistió formal y acudió al espectáculo de nuevo en primera fila.

El espectáculo comenzó pero no fue idéntico al de la noche anterior, esta vez había una historia que se contaba con los actos. Allen iba y venía en el trapecio. hacia acrobacias y él en realidad sólo estaba pendiente de sus movimientos hasta que algo lo sacó de balance. el chico que los interrumpía lo tomó en sus brazos y con suaves movimientos que pretendían imitar un escape, casi seductor, Allen fue abrazado y besado por Tyki al final de la canción. Kanda dio un brinco. creía que ellos dos no tenían nada que ver. que era sólo actuación. pero la forma tan dulce en que se abrazaban y tocaban el rostro del otro hizo que su estómago se estrujara. Al final del acto fue a los camerinos, sin embargo Tyki ya lo esperaba para impedirle el paso.

- ¡Hey! hasta aquí llegas amigo - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho - Allen me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible por evitar que llegaras hasta él, tal vez seas su fan y el que nos contrató, pero eso no te da derecho a hostigarlo - dijo Tyki.

- Que él me lo diga- dijo intentando pasar.

- Allen es muy amable para mandarte a volar, por eso me lo pidió a mi - dijo con una sonrisa.

Kanda miró dudoso a Tyki por su manera de expresarse era obvio que Allen no le había dado tales atribuciones pero claramente él le veía como una amenaza después de todo Allen le ignoraba de manera espontanea.

- ¿Y crees que haciendo esto el te mirara de la manera en que quieres? - no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa ante toda la situación, sin darse cuenta era parte de un triangulo amoroso que ese tipo imaginaba.

- Bastardo - Tyki perdía la paciencia - Te daré una lección para que...

- El único que le dará una lección a alguien seré yo a ti si le haces algo a Kanda - Allen apareció detrás de Tyki haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- Allen – pronunció su nombre como si le faltara el aire.

- Tyki en ningún momento te dicho que le prohíbas el paso a Kanda - le miró con reproche.

- ¡¿Es que acaso ahora me cambias por ese?! - Tyki señaló despectivamente a Kanda.

- No te cambio por nadie, Kanda es un viejo amigo mío y tu eres mi amigo también y compañero en el escenario, que no se te olvide - la mirada tan seria con la que Allen le había dicho aquello dejo helado a Tyki.

Miro de reojo a Kanda, seguir actuando groseramente delante de Allen no le iba a llevar a nada bueno, trato de calmarse, lo que menos quería era que el albino comenzara a tener una impresión negativa de él.

Tyki se fue no si. antes dirigirle una mirada de reproche a Allen y una de odio a Kanda. Allen sonrió y tomó de la mano a su viejo amigo.

- Vamos, ya se encendieron los ánimos por aquí, no quiero que Tyki o Chaozi arruinen la noche- dijo Allen jalándolo a la salida.

Tenía una mochila en el hombro, al parecer estuviera ahí o no, el se iría. Caminaron por la calle mientras Allen. le preguntaba sobre los hoteles y casinos. Las luces le dejaban ver que aún tenía un poco de maquillaje en la cara pero eso no le impidió comerse un helado que parecía torre.

- ¿Quién es Chaozi?- preguntó cuando se sentaron frente a una fuente para que Allen comiera.

- Es trapecista, equilibrista y actor - dijo Allen comiendo más fresas que coronaban su helado

- Se supone que haría la actuación que yo hice hoy, pero no canta, así que está molesto porque al final su parte la tomara yo. Estaba haciendo alboroto justo antes de que llegaras - dijo restandole importancia.

- ¿Celos profesionales?- dijo Kanda bebiendo de su botella de té verde.

- Creo que sí. Hasta que se calme no vuelvo al hotel, ayer fue a despertarme para que fuera a hablar con el conde y rechazara la parte - dijo molesto - Así que si conoces algún lugar barato, te agradecería que me condujeras ahí- dijo lamiendo el chocolate.

Kanda miró a Allen como si estuviera viendo algún animal de 2 cabezas.

- No me mires así, no creo que no conozcas un buen lugar, ¿cierto?

Kanda salió de su impresión.

- Se de algunos sitios pero sería una tontería... - no sabía porque se encontraba ahora su lengua trabada.

- Solo será por esta noche... Aunque la estadía ya estaba paga - comenzaba a dudar y miró fijamente a Kanda - ¡Oye! ¿Tu oferta aun sigue en pie? - le señaló con la cucharilla.

- ¿Oferta? ¿Qué oferta?

- La que me hiciste hace tiempo de quedarme en tu casa.

Kanda si estuviera tomando agua seguramente la hubiera escupido en ese mismo instante ni el mismo recordaba aquella descabellada propuesta.

- ¿Por qué sacas eso de repente? - entrecerró sus ojos.

- Pues me lo debes y no quiero pagar estadía en otro sitio, es más barato si fuera contigo, claro si se puede...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Por fin pude actualizar, Katou ha estado trabajando muy duro esta semana, el mundo laboral es una "mier.." para una pobre recién graduada como yo donde viejos se aprovechan siempre para dejarte por el suelo y hacerte cobrar un salario miserable. En fin… poderles traer un capitulo nuevo de este fic me hace feliz y ya se terminó la semana y la navidad está a un salto así que tendré unas breves vacaciones para vaguear y ver todo el porno que quiera…**

**Pasando al capítulo, este Moyashi me ha salido algo "liberal", bueh después de todo es un chico de mundo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besitos de Katou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakaru**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, conspiraciones y celos.**

**DISCLIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p>Kanda pensó un momento. Recordó que no había lavado los trastes sucios, que no había sacado la basura, que la ropa sucia estaba a un lado de la puerta del baño y que su gato, Golem, llevaba desaparecido varios días.<p>

Antes de invitar a cualquiera debía limpiar... a profundidad. Debido a su trabajo sólo iba a dormir.

- es que... - la verdad lo entusiasmaba tener a Allen ahí - podrías pero... mi casa... -

Trataba de explicar el estado de su casa y comprendió que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

-vamos pero... ¿Puedes esperar a fuera un momento? - dijo Kanda.

- ¿Está sucio? - dijo Allen sonriendo.

- Por el trabajo no voy muy a menudo - desvió la mirada.

- ¿pero hoy dormirás ahí? - dijo Allen codeándolo suavemente.

- si... - dijo levantándose para llevarlo a su casa.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un edificio bonito y de incontables pisos. Kanda lo hizo subir al elevador y al llegar a la puerta le pidió a Allen que esperara en la parte común del edificio. Ahí había una terraza con un pequeño jardín que algunos usaban para fumar.

Kanda corrió a su casa a meter la ropa en la lavadora, esconder la basura y limpiar todo lo posible. El lugar no estaba sucio, sólo todo estaba fuera de lugar. Estaba nervioso e incluso le puso dos veces jabón a la ropa y puso comida para su gato desaparecido. En media hora fue por Allen quien estaba sentado en el filo de una jardinera con un gato negro y mugroso en brazos.

- ¿Terminaste? mira lo que encontré, dice aquí que es tuyo, Yuu - dijo mirando la placa de nuevo.

-Kanda, dime Kanda - lo llamó con la mano y el soltó al gato en el piso dejando que lo condujera a la puerta. El gato parecía enojado con Kanda así que ni lo miró, fue directo a su plato y luego a rasguñar el sofá.

- Tiene muy buen humor.

- Solo hace lo que le da la gana como cualquier gato - miró despectivamente al animal que parecía empeñado en rasgar la tapicería.

- Tu apartamento no está tan mal - Allen se había maravillado viendo de un lado a otro, y enseguida se perdió de la vista de Kanda quien trataba de bajar al gato del sofá, Kanda le vio desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación.

- ¡Oye! - dejó al gato para ir tras el albino pero este ya se había metido en su habitación.

- ¡wow es muy grande! - Allen ignoró su llamado y se echó sobre su cama.

Kanda vio a su invitado saltar sobre ella y una vena comenzó a brotar de su frente mientras su autocontrol se iba a ir al demonio. Allen notó el rostro de Kanda y dejó de saltar

- Lo siento - se trató de disculpar, con la emoción se había olvidado de sus modales por un momento.

- Como sea, te puedes quedar en mi cama, sólo no toques nada, yo iré al sofá.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? - Allen le preguntó como un niño pequeño - Esta cama es muy grande, podemos dormir juntos.

Kanda le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y Allen pronto captó lo que había dicho o al menos lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Kanda.

- somos amigos ¿no?- dijo volteando fingiendo que observaba el lugar pero sólo estaba ocultando su sonrojo.

- estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo - dijo tomando una almohada y una sábana del cajón.

-¿puedo usar tu ducha? aún tengo maquillaje - dijo Allen poniendo sus cosas sobre la cama.

- sí, aquí tienes una toalla- dijo entregándole la última toalla limpia que le quedaba.

Kanda se sentó en el sofá, estaba quieto como estatua. Ahí en su casa estaba Red y aquella propuesta no era normal. Supuso que sólo no había medido sus palabras.

El gato estaba de nuevo en el sofá, esta vez durmiendo. Respiró profundo, al menos había limpiado un poco. Cuando fue a ponerle suavizante a la ropa escuchó la voz de Allen. Se asomó, estaba a media sala con un pantalón deportivo, sin camisa y preguntándole si tenía algo de cenar.

- ¿No acabas de comerte aproximadamente 1 litro de helado?

- S-si... pero eso fue como un aperitivo sabes... - Allen se sobaba su estómago con algo de vergüenza.

Kanda suspiró dirigiéndose a la nevera, estaba prácticamente vacía, no solía venir mucho a casa más que para dormir que olvidaba llenar la nevera.

- Puedo pedir algo ¿Qué tipo de comida prefieres? - levantó su teléfono.

- ¿Eh? pues... - parecía que era una decisión difícil, Allen jugaba con las patitas del gato.

De la nada Allen comenzaba a hablar sobre todo tipo de comida preguntándose cuál era la ideal para la cena. Kanda pensó que pasaría toda la noche al teléfono así que al final tuvo que decidir él.

- ¡Espera! quiero dangos también - dijo casi saltando del sofá al ver a Kanda concretar el pedido.

- ¿Dangos? - realmente le sorprendió que pidiera eso, terminó de pedir y colgó, sería un golpe duro a su bolsillo.

- ¿Te gustan los dangos?

- Si ¿y a ti?

- No mucho, son muy dulces.

- Parece que no te gustan mucho las cosas dulces.

-no, para nada - dijo Kanda sirviendo dos vasos de agua.

-yo podría vivir de pasteles - dijo Allen rascando la panza del gato que ronroneaba tan alto que Kanda podía escucharlo.

-¿y qué haces para divertirte Yuu? ¿Esta ciudad no tiene algo más que casinos?- dijo Allen.

-nada en especial, practico kendo- dijo Kanda, con eso bastó para que Allen tomara el mando de la charla y le hablara de varios actos donde habían usado espadas.

Al parecer le encantaba su trabajo. La comida llegó y Allen siguió hablando de como montaban el show. La noche siguió tranquila pero Kanda lamentó que la conversación no diera pie a que Allen hablara de cómo había llegado hasta el Cirque. Ambos se fueron a dormir, Allen agradeció con toda sinceridad por haberle permitido quedarse en su casa.

- no hay problema, cuando quieras - dijo Kanda lavando los trastos y más por inercia que por intención.

- ¿Cuándo yo quiera? - dijo Allen con una sonrisa y ceja levantada.

- para eso somos amigos - dijo Kanda aclarando su garganta y secando algunos vasos.

Con el gato en su cama, la cocina limpia y las camas acomodadas, Allen y Kanda se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Kanda despertó torcido y con el gato en la cara. Sacó una toalla de la secadora y miró el reloj, tenía suficiente tiempo para ir incluso a buscar algo para desayunar. Tocó la puerta de su habitación y Allen le dijo que podía pasar.

- llegas en el momento justo, por favor, empuja mi pierna - dijo dejando de caminar con las manos y acostándose en el piso. Kanda se acercó sin saber cómo hacerlo.

- toma mi muslo así- dijo Allen tomando las manos de Kanda y poniéndolas alrededor de su pierna - empuja - dijo soltando algunos quejidos - con lo que ocurrió ayer ya no hice los estiramientos, me duele un poco - dijo Allen alentándolo a empujar

Las manos de Kanda temblaban nerviosamente y seguro las debía tener sudadas, no quería ver a Allen a los ojos porque algo le decía que era una mala idea. Sólo trataba de mantener el aspecto serio y calmado de siempre mientras empujaba la pierna de Allen. Le escuchó emitir un leve quejido se detuvo de inmediato.

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, lo haces bien - Kanda se apartó por un momento dudando de si seguir haciendo esto - Tienes buenas manos ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

- ¿Q-qué? - Kanda quería salir de tan vergonzosa situación.

- Podrías darme un masaje en la espalda, me duele un poco - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿No crees que te estas tomando demasiadas atribuciones?

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? lo siento, es solo que pensé que sería agradable.

Kanda miró dudoso a Allen luego a su gato.

- Bien siéntate derecho - trataba de mantener su autocontrol acercando sus manos a los hombros de Allen.

Allen sintió las manos de Kanda posarse sobre él, tal y como había previsto era muy agradable, Kanda masajeaba suavemente y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro placentero.

- ¿Le pides a cualquiera que haga esto? - preguntó Kanda algo tenso.

- No todos tienen buenas manos - dijo Allen pujando pues Kanda había dado justo en el punto que dolía - ¡ah! ¡ahí! ¡ah! debería contratarte como masajista - dijo relajándose.

Kanda sólo trataba de respirar lo más tranquilo posible. La piel de Allen era tan suave como esperaba y los sonidos que hacia lo sacaban de concentración.

- ya... basta o me quedaré dormido- dijo Allen suspirando ya sin ganas de ir al ensayo. Kanda lo dejó recostado y se metió a la ducha.

Se dio un baño con agua helada, aún podía sentir los músculos de Allen bajo sus manos, cada borde y el tacto suave. Cuando salió, Allen seguía desparramado en la cama, pero ahora lo seguía con la mirada. Allen no dijo nada, se fingió dormido para observar a Kanda.

Kanda fue a los cajones a buscar algo de ropa con la toalla en su cintura, esperaba que Allen por mera educación se hubiera marchado de la habitación a la sala pero allí estaba, trataba de actuar normal.

- Tu cabello es muy largo - escuchó a Allen decir, tenía el cabello mojado pegado a la espalda - Se nota que cuidas bien de él.

- No hago nada especial - dijo como si temiera sacar la ropa interior del cajón - Te vas a quedar allí a ver el espectáculo ¿o qué?

Allen parpadeó entendiendo a lo que se refería

- Lo siento, no pensé que te incomodaría - se levantó de la cama y tomó al gato.

- Creo que es normal que quiera privacidad para cambiarme.

- Pero somos hombres no creo que... - una mirada asesina por parte de Kanda le hizo callar y se dignó a salir.

Se echó en el sofá de la sala recriminándose a sí mismo "idiota, idiota" ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo? si a él mismo no le gustaba cambiarse en público.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver gente poniéndose y quitándose la ropa cuando hacían los cambios de vestuario después del espectáculo, pero incluso el trataba de no mirar mucho y moverse rápido. Pero en verdad le daba curiosidad Kanda, siempre de traje, sin manera de percibir otra forma de su cuerpo más que su espalda ancha. Se puso una camiseta y los zapatos, revisó su cabello en el reflejo del microondas. Kanda tardaba, no quería ir sólo al hotel, ni siquiera recordaba por donde regresar. Kanda salió de su habitación vestido de traje.

- alguna vez usas ropa normal- dijo Allen arrugando a nariz.

- ¿normal? esto es normal. A ti debería preguntarte si tienes ropa normal - dijo entregándole unas mallas que había dejado en su habitación y tenían algunas lentejuelas.

- lo siento – dijo, las tomó y guardó.

Ambos fueron justos caminando al hotel, compraron un par de cafés y bollos y siguieron charlando hasta la entrada. Ahí se despidieron y Allen entró en el auditorio, todos comenzaron a reclamarle por haberse ido por la noche.

-Chaozi te estuvo buscando- dijo Road en un susurro- le dijo al Conde que le dieran la parte de los trapecios a él, pero el conde le dijo que cambiaría la historia radicalmente, además Tyki estuvo como fiera. - Allen suspiró, cada que cambiaban el tema del show era lo mismo.

- Que hagan lo que quieran realmente no quiero arruinar mi buen humor hoy - dijo queriendo evitar involucrarse del todo, había pasado una buena noche en casa de Kanda, sólo quería pensar que hoy iba a ser un buen día y solo eso.

Vio a Tyki aparecer como si estuviera desesperado y le tomó de los hombros.

- ¿Te fuiste con ese tipo anoche?

- Solo me dio asilo, ya me contaron que la noche estuvo insoportable.

- No puedes marcharte así como así y menos con ese extraño.

- Ya te dije que no es un extraño - no conocía mucho de Kanda la verdad pero sentía que podía confiar en él, no quería caer en detalles con Tyki - Y bien ¿A qué acuerdo llegaron? - se desvió del tema, su prioridad era saber que sería de él en el espectáculo.

Tyki tuvo que calmarse

- Cambiaron tu papel - Allen alzó una ceja, se lo veía venir.

Vio venir a lo lejos a Chaozi, caminaba como si nada estuviera pasando, Tyki parecía un animal rabioso y sólo le pidió calma.

- Espero que no te moleste Allen, pero creo estar más capacitado que tú para ese papel.

- Claro, no dudo de tu habilidad - una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro - Entonces será mejor que vayamos a ensayar - Chaozi se marchó como si nada y Allen no desdibujó su sonrisa hasta que estuvo muy lejos.

- Trate de hacer lo posible para evitarlo pero...

- No importa, de vez en cuando no viene mal un papel secundario.

Allen fue a cambiarse para ensayar y Tyki miró hacia Chaozi con odio. Él no quería besar ni en escena a su compañero, él quería actuar con Allen. Sin embargo no podía reclamar nada, ni siquiera Allen había objetado la decisión, durante el ensayo, incluso, se le vio bromista y relajado. Allen practicaba la parte que Chaozi le había cambiado, le tocaba hacer un número con las chicas, contorsiones y con un poco de magia.

Lena y Road se reían con él mientras todos los trapecistas que trabajaban con Chaozi parecían amargados. Esa noche cuando el espectáculo terminó, muchos de los buenos comentarios y los aplausos se los llevaron los contorsionistas, hubo buena comentarios por el beso pero Chaozi estaba decepcionado de que aún en un papel secundario Allen continuara llevándose la gloria.

- ¿no hablarás con el conde?- dijo Tyki mirando como Allen se cambiaba.

- date la vuelta - pidió Allen - y no, la verdad prefiero este rol, es mucho más divertido y cuando traigan la estructura para la piscina lo será más. - dijo poniéndose los pantalones.

- no tienes piedad de mi - dijo Tyki amarrando su cabello.

- ¿Piedad? - Allen rió - Siento dejarte con Chaozi.

- No estas siendo nada piadoso conmigo.

- Lo siento, pero realmente que preferiría evitar conflictos, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que actuaras sin mí.

Tyki sentía que Allen no entendía para nada su punto, ya quisiera el poder cambiar de rol como Allen pero ahora estaba apresado en la pareja protagónica con Chaozi, que clase de castigo divino era ese.

Al día siguiente iban a comenzar con los ensayos, tendría algunas escenas en el trapecio, Chaozi salía de practicar y bajaba de las escaleras dándole a entender que era su hora.

Allen subió y tomó el trapecio lo sintió algo extraño pero comenzó a balancearse sintiendo lo resbaloso de la superficie aunque se había untado algo de magnesia en las manos para el agarre, sentía que se resbalaba, le daba una sensación de vértigo sentir que no tenía el control del todo aun así se aferró del todo, sólo quería cambiar de trapecio cuando sintió la cuerda ceder. Miró la cuerda algo floja con una expresión incrédula y cayó, por suerte siendo recibido con la red de seguridad pero no había impedido que se golpease con el trapecio del cual se había aferrado instintivamente.

El tubo le había golpeado una sien y ahora se había quedado inmóvil en la red tratando de recuperarse pues el golpe lo había mareado. Cuando reaccionó, Marie ya lo estaba bajando de la red y todos los rodeaban.

- ¿Estás bien? quien colocó ese maldito trapecio? - dijo el conde como loco. El doctor revisó a Allen en los camerinos mientras se revisaba la estructura. Simplemente la cuerda no había sido asegurada. Allen se quedó acostado un rato.

- debería llevarte a tu habitación - dijo Tyki poniéndole hielo en la cabeza.

- dame, puedo hacerlo solo- dijo Allen.

- Tyki, ya van a continuar con el ensayo, el conde te está llamando- dijo Road asomándose. Tyki bufó y salió. Road entró y se sentó con Allen, sin embargo, si se dejó mimar por ella.

- ¿no me vas a quitar el hielo?- dijo Road besando su mejilla.

- Un poco más arriba - dijo Allen sonriendo.

-no maltrates a mi hermano, él siempre se preocupa por ti - dijo Road pellizcándole un brazo.

- ¡auch! ya lo sé Road, pero el confunde nuestra amistad, es mejor mantener la distancia - dijo levantándose.

- no, quédate, Lena y yo trabajaremos hoy sin ti, el doctor lo sugirió - dijo levantándose.

Allen estaba molesto, cómo había podido caerse del trapecio, era básico, algo tan sencillo. Se frotó la cara y decidió subir a su habitación acompañado por Road aprovechando que Tyki estaba ensayando. Subieron a la habitación charlando, Road trataba de que aceptara una cita con Tyki y Allen mencionaba una y otra vez sus razones por las cuales no aceptar. Cuando abrieron su habitación encontraron todo revuelto y varias cosas rotas, no habían robado nada importante lo cual lo hacía aún más sospechoso.

Allen miró con desgano el desorden, Road estaba horrorizada con todo que trataba de ayudar a Allen.

- Tranquila, yo puedo limpiar esto - trató de detenerle.

- Pero... No estás en condiciones para eso, yo te puedo ayudar, además ¡hay que encontrar al culpable de esto!

- No pasa nada, estoy bien - dejó la bolsa de hielo a un lado - Debes volver a la práctica buscaré a alguien del personal de limpieza para que me ayude si te parece.

Road no muy convencida asintió.

- Por favor ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

- No quisiera que lo demás se preocuparan por algo como esto - Road no tuvo más opción que prometérselo a Allen, seguro que lo principal era que no quería que su hermano lo supiera, entendía en algo su punto porque Tyki no descansaría hasta encontrar el culpable y darle su merecido.

Road se marchó y Allen miró a todos lados el desastre, los floreros estaban rotos, algunos objetos del hotel regados en el suelo y su closet estaba vuelto un desastre con su ropa y su maleta abierta, le hizo doler un poco la cabeza por lo que tuvo masajearse las sienes.

Salió al pasillo buscando a alguna de las mujeres del personal de limpieza, no tuvo éxito, seguro estarían en algún otro piso o en su hora de descanso, quizá debió llamar por teléfono y solicitar el servicio, iba a volver a su habitación cuando chocó con alguien casi se cae pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

- Deberías tener más cuidado - aquella voz era familiar.

- ¿Kanda? - vio a Kanda frente a él acompañado de otro hombre, un hombre rubio.

- ¿Qué haces por acá no deberías estar en ensayo?

- Debería... - Allen dudaba de decirle de su pequeño percance - Estaba buscando a la gente de la limpieza.

- ¿No han limpiado tu habitación?

- Bueno no es eso... pero al parecer alguien causó destrozos dentro de mi habitación - trataba de no explicarlo que sonara tan grave pero la mirada de Kanda ya le comenzó a intimidar, se giró y escuchó pronunciar el nombre de aquel hombre "Link" y rápidamente le ordenó que solicitara el servicio de limpieza, Kanda le había dicho que no se preocupara por los objetos propiedad del hotel, lo importante era que nada de sus pertenencias hubiera desaparecido.

Dio órdenes a los de seguridad de revisar los videos de los pasillos.

-¿no estás exagerando? - dijo Allen tirado en su cama.

- es parte del procedimiento, también, si lo deseas, podemos darte una habitación diferente.

- no creo que sea necesario. - dijo Allen clamando el asunto.

- si la necesitas avísame, también si tienes algún otro problema llama a la recepción.- dijo Kanda muy serio. Link los observaba a ambos pero esta vez no notó esa mirada ansiosa en Kanda, al parecer se estaba controlando bien.

Allen se despidió algo inquieto pues no había sido cuestionado por Kanda sobre el vendaje en su cabeza, se había ido rápido y estaba muy serio. Tal vez sólo estaba ocupado, seguramente si le había legado noticia del accidente con el trapecio tendría que arreglarlo. Allen lo vio irse algo resentido, no le gustaba el Kanda gerente, solemne y protocolario.

El resto de la tarde pidió servicio a la habitación y siguió descansando. Se sintió inquieto a la hora de la función pero fue apropiado el día para sufrir un accidente pues al ser inicio de semana no había mucha gente en el show, claro, no por eso dejaba de lamentarlo. Quería volver arriba y lanzarse al aire, saltar, bailar y cantar, escuchar los aplausos de la gente y ver sus ojos sorprendidos. Pensando en eso, durmió tranquilo, con el cuerpo suelto a lo ancho de la cama hasta que sintió a alguien en su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**La maldad ha despertado y ronda la carpa del circo. Ya veremos si Allen no termina con el cuello roto. El nuevo capítulo y muchos abrazos para ustedes. Leo todos sus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz. Gracias por su tiempo!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakaru**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, conspiraciones y celos.**

**DISCLIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió lentamente alguien debía usar la tarjeta para entrar, el sonido era casi imperceptible pero podía escucharlo muy bien ya que todo estaba en perfecto silencio, la puerta de cerró y trató de hacerse el dormido, ¿acaso era un ladrón? la misma persona que había atacado a su habitación, trataba de permanecer calmado confiaba en su agilidad y fuerza para someter a quien fuese, escuchó pasos lentos hacia su cama y un peso extra acompañada de una suave respiración. en un santiamén había apresado sus manos entonces abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos dorados de Tyki.<p>

Casi moría del susto aunque cuando supo que era un par conocido le tranquilizo aunque no del todo.

- ¿T-Tyki? ¿Qué haces? - trataba de mantener la calma.

- Solo veía a comprobar que estuvieras bien - su voz denotaba algo de preocupación pero aún así no había aflojado su agarre.

- Estoy bien, si no te das cuenta estaba durmiendo.

- Lo sé pero quería verte - sus ojos le veían intensamente e hizo que el ritmo cardiaco de Allen aumentara, no quería permitirse sentir algo más que no fuera amistad por él, cerró sus ojos para evitar el contacto - Solo quería demostrarte cuanto te aprecio.

- Tyki... - sus labios fueron sellados inesperadamente.

El beso fue largo y sin querer lo correspondió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba ni era besado. Las manos de Tyki tomaron ese beso como el permiso para meterse bajo la ropa de Allen. Acarició su piel con una mano mientras seguía sometiéndolo con la otra. Las respiraciones se hicieron agitadas y Tyki parecía complacido por ello cuando se concentró en besar el cuello de Allen. había esperado esa oportunidad durante mucho tiempo y apenas podía creerlo.

- No... - dijo Allen soltándose y empujando a Tyki cuando sintió que su mano trataba de colarse en sus pantalones - no quiero-

- Pero te gusta, yo te gusto - dijo en su oído.

- ¡Que no! - gritó Allen al sentir que Tyki comenzaba a rodear su entrepierna con la mano.

Lo tomó del cuello y rodeándolo con las piernas le dio la vuelta tirándolo de la cama. Se levantó, tomó sus zapatos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Tyki golpeó su cabeza contra el buró, la había cagado y ahora si no iba a poder remediarlo. Allen caminó por los pasillos y preguntó preg la oficina de Kanda, sin embargo le dijeron que hace unos minutos había salido rumbo a su casa. Allen pateó desesperado en la puerta de salida. No podía volver a su habitación, no quería. Se había sentido bien el que Tyki lo tocara de esa manera, pero Tyki no le gustaba, era como un hermano y no sólo le disgustaba tener algo con el por eso, Tyki, como novio, o como amante, incluso como amigo era asfixiante y lo trataba celosamente. NI siquiera había tomado su celular. río y resignándose a volver se encontró con Link quien se ofreció a cambiarlo de habitación.

No estaba muy seguro de aceptar la otra habitación se encontró pidiéndole descabelladamente a Link la dirección de Kanda, pues no era capaz de recordar con exactitud. Link no había querido ahondar en sus motivos pero notó que lucía algo desesperado, no estaba seguro de llevarle con su superior, al final llegaron frente al edificio, Allen se bajo del auto agradeciéndole y se interno en el edificio.

No estaba seguro de como Kanda iba a reaccionar, tocó el timbre y espero, nada, volvió a tocar, no recibía respuesta ¿acaso no estaba en casa? Siguió tocando nuevamente y entonces escucho unos pasos muy marcados y luego como la puerta abrirse de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres imbécil?!- gritó Kanda con una expresión completamente aterradora y Allen se tenso tragando algo de saliva.

- ¿Red?- dijo Kanda respirando profundo.

Allen arrugó la cara. odiaba ir lo llamara así, encima parecía estar en mal momento. Se dio la vuelta y quiso regresar por el pasillo.

- ¡Hey! Red!- dijo Kanda tratando de pararlo.

- Siento haber molestado - dijo Allen muy nervioso, primero Tyki tocándolo, luego Kanda gritándole.

- ¿Volvieron a entrar a tu habitación?- dijo Nada tomándolo del brazo izquierdo y apretado su mano para que no avanzara.

- ¡Sí! Por eso vine! - dijo jalándose.

- Debiste pedir un cambio de habitación - dijo Kanda muy apenado.

- ¡Yo no quiero volver ahí! - dijo Allen pateando la pared del pasillo. Kanda lo observó por primera vez y se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama y sólo llevaba unas sandalias.

- Entra, acabo de hacer comida - dijo sonriéndole y haciendo que se relajara un poco.

- Si molesto, dime - dijo Allen recordando el episodio de hace un momento.

- Eso era para el idiota del vecino... - dijo restándole importancia.

Se sirvieron un bowl de ramen cada uno y comenzaron a comer. Allen estaba hecho bolita en ya esquina del sofá.

- Le tienes un aprecio especial a tu vecino - Allen le dio una probada a su ramen.

- Es un pendejo ocioso, cuando no tiene mejor que hacer viene a tocar el timbre.

- ¡Ah! ya entiendo - Allen rió, estaba calmado de que los gritos no fueran con él.

- ¿Y cómo es eso que alguien se coló en tu habitación? -Kanda le miro de reojo.

Allen se tenso y dejo de comer - Solo fue eso...

- Por eso te sugerí que cambiaras de habitación.

- Lo sé pero no creí que fuera pasar, hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño primero "eso" en los ensayos, después mi habitación y...- el cuerpo de Allen tembló.

- ¿Te hizo algo quien entró? ¿pudiste identificarlo?

- S-si.

- Entonces puedes denunciarlo mañana.

- ¡N-no!- Kanda le miro impresionado - No podría no lo hizo con mala intención...

- ¿No es el mismo que destrozo la habitación? - Kanda estaba tratando de comprender la situación, Allen no quería revelar la identidad de su atacante porque era alguien conocido.

- No, no fue él, el no haría algo como eso... - ¿El? Entonces era un hombre, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue el nombre y la imagen de Tyki, lo poco que podía deducir, era que Tyki había entrado a la habitación de Allen seguramente con el fin de acercarse a Allen, Allen había huido porque sabía que Tyki no dejaría de seguirle y al parecer había salido apresurado del hotel que ni reparo en cambiarse.

- Te refieres a ese sujeto Tyki, ¿no? - probó a decirle y era evidente que se trataba de el por la reacción de Allen.

-N-no - dijo Allen llenándose la boca.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua. Comenzaban a odiar a ese tipo, pero eran asuntos de Allen.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- dijo Kanda mirando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿No te molesta?- dijo Allen esperanzado, pagar hospedaje en las Vegas era muy caro.

-Te quedarás en el sofá- dijo Kanda comiendo.

- Por mi está bien - dijo estirando las piernas reclamando el mueble como suyo - ¿Y tu gato?- no lo había visto hasta ahora.

- Con el vecino idiota, es un traidor- dijo tomando su té.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen llegó al ensayo y sólo le explicó al conde donde se hospedaría de ahora en adelante. El conde estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando no faltara a ningún ensayo. Después de la función, Allen pasó a recoger sus cosas y se encontró a Tyki en la entrada de su habitación, así se aseguraba de que no podría ignorarlo como durante los ensayos.

- ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó interrumpiendo su paso.

- No te importa - dijo Allen molesto.

- Lo siento, no sé que me ocurrió. Te juro que la próxima sólo ocurrirá cuando tú quieras - dijo tomándole la mano. Allen se movió y se soltó.

- No volverá a ocurrir- dijo Allen reuniendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en la maleta.

- Sentí como te gustaba. te tuve en mi mano, no puedes negarlo - dijo molesto, incluso sacó de vuelta algunas cosas de la maleta.

- Te equivocas, yo no quiero nada contigo, por eso no pasó. - dijo Allen arrebatándole sus cosas y cerrando la maleta con energía.

- Sólo necesito una oportunidad, no te vayas por mi culpa... no te vayas con él. - dijo Tyki apretando los dientes.

- Es mi amigo - dijo Allen.

-yo soy tu amigo- dijo Tyki ofendido - recuerda Londres, en año nuevo, nos besamos y te gustó, yo no puedo olvidarlo - dijo acercándose.

- Estaba ebrio, hubiera besado hasta al conde - dijo Allen jurando no beber nunca más. Allen salió del lugar y Tyki golpeó la pared. Desde que ese tipo japonés había llegado, todo se estaba hiendo a la mierda.

Vio frustrado como Allen subía al auto de ese sujeto se mordió el labio casi haciéndolo sangrar Road le veía preocupada diciendo que ya se le pasaría Allen, aunque no estaba segura de que su relación se restaurara.

Kanda pudo ver la impotencia en la cara de Tyki, realmente Allen parecía renuente a relacionarse de esa manera con algún compañero.

Llegaron a su apartamento, todo estaba muy silencioso, ayudo a Allen a dejar su maleta en su habitación. Prefirió no comentarle nada acerca de Tyki, fue buscar que hacer de cena, ahora si había llenado su nevera con alimentos frescos, estaba seguro de que quizás le gustaría probar algo de comida casera.

- ¿Vas a cocinar? - Kanda asintió - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Sabes cómo pelar una papa correctamente?

- Claro que se, solo necesito un pela papas - Kanda rió, no tenía el dichoso utensilio. Allen igual se ofreció a pelar las papas de la manera tradicional, Kanda le miraba dudoso no quería que se fuera a cortar.

El ambiente era algo silente, ambos concentrados en la preparación que no se esperaban que repentinamente alguien tocara el timbre desenfrenadamente. Allen casi se rebanaba los dedos del susto y Kanda solo apretó sus dientes.

- Ese bastardo.

- Es tu vecino?

Kanda se levantó y abrió la puerta soltando improperios, el vecino se coló con Golem pretextando que quería saludar al nuevo vecino.

- ¡Largo! - dijo Kanda.

- De ninguna manera, tengo que conocer a tu amigo, se veía agradable desde la mirilla - dijo soltando al gato y pasando a la cocina.

- Me espías, imbécil- dijo Kanda sirviéndole comida al gato.

- Si no lo hiciera no me enteraría de tu vida Yuu - dijo el chico sentándose en la barra y ofreciéndole su mano a Allen.

- Hola, soy Lavi, y tú?

- Allen- dijo sonriendo y dejando el cuchillo para estrechar su mano.

- Ah... ¿qué preparan? - dijo jugando con una papa.

- Jamás lo sabrás, ¡vete!- dijo Kanda tomándole por el brazo.

- Espera Yuu, debo darle la bienvenida a Allen, traje algunas películas ¿qué prefieres terror o acción?- dijo sacando varios dvd de una bolsa

- también traje botanas- dijo agitando varias bolsas de frituras y un six de cerveza.

Fue imposible sacarlo de ahí. Allen se puso a charlar mientras Lavi estaba encantado haciendo preguntas del circo y prometía ir a verle cuando le dieran su paga. Los tres cenaron curry y arroz, incluso abrieron las cervezas y por más que Kanda insistió en que se fuera, Lavi y Allen pusieron una película. Los tres se sentaron a esperar. Lavi hizo una expresión de sorpresa cuando descubrió que el disco que había puesto se había equivocado de caja. Allen no lo dejó cambiarlo, le parecía interesante. Lavi rió bajito y se disculpó de antemano. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que era una porno de terror, donde varios monstruos le hacían cosas a una chica.

Los gemidos de la chica se escuchaba fuerte y claro, Lavi desvió la mirada como quien no quiere la cosa, Allen estaba completamente rojo y Kanda estrujaba la lata de cerveza, Lavi prefirió pausar la reproducción.

- Se los advertí desde el principio - trataba de excusarse.

- No dijiste que era una maldita porno.

- Me confundí de disco - reía nerviosamente.

- Mejor ¿por qué no te vas a tu apartamento? - dijo en un tono venenoso. Lavi dejó escapar un chillido aterrado.

- Espera Kanda, dijo que no era su intención. ¿Podemos ver otra película? - Allen trataba de suavizar el ambiente.

Lavi vio a Allen como un ángel y Kanda solo chasqueó su lengua retirando los platos sucios mientras se decidían a cambiar el cd.

- Oye Allen, tu y Kanda... ¿Qué son? - preguntó de indiscreto.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS: Allen poco a poco se ha colado en la casa de Kanda como el vecino, ahora Tyki se muere de los celos, ¿tomará venganza en un futuro? ¿Qué le esperará a Allen y Kanda en el futuro?¿ Lavi dejará de joder algún día? <strong>

**Al fin Katou tiene vacaciones, solo eso…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakaru**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, drama, celos… una telenovela.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>- Oye Allen, tú y Kanda... ¿Qué son? - pregunto de indiscreto.<p>

- somos amigos- dijo Allen sin rechistar, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de captar las segundas intenciones tras la pregunta. - bueno es que Yuu nunca trae amigos, yo soy el único que tiene. Así que es raro que incluso te deje vivir aquí ¿No ha tratado de matarte mientras duermes?- dijo Lavi acercándose como si dijera un secreto.

- jajaja no, Kanda ha sido muy amable. - dijo Allen tomando el bowl de papas.

- ¡¿Amable?! - Lavi pudo subirse al techo y quedarse pegado con las uñas - Yuu no es amable. Es lo que digo, supongo que eres un amigo muy especial - dijo poniendo cara de celos.

Allen se quedó pensando. En realidad no se había puesto a pensar en su relación. Kanda simplemente había sido amable y agradable desde el principio, tal como recordaba desde que eran niños, incluso con esos destellos de insolencia, sin embargo su forma de actuar parecía irregular desde los ojos de los demás, incluso Link no ocultaba su cara extrañada cuando Kanda y él se encontraban en el hotel.

El conocía a un Kanda, pero todos los demás a otro. Al fin eligieron una película de terror nuevamente, sin embargo, para Allen resultó peor que la porno. En la película había ya escena donde un niño era golpeado y encerrado en una jaula con leones. Se cubrió la cara y apretó los ojos, como estaban a oscuras sólo Kanda pudo notar que Allen apretaba la puños con sobre sus piernas.

Supo que la escena no debía resultar agradable para Allen, el mismo había presenciado algo parecido hace años, la película terminó con los gritos de horror de los que parecían ser los sobrevivientes, o eso pensaban cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

- De seguro habrá secuela, no puede quedarse allí - comento Lavi, aunque nadie más aparte de él quería saber si habría la dichosa secuela.

Lavi se terminó por despedir de Allen y el gato, Kanda casi le saco a patadas.

- Es hora de dormir - dijo como si nada.

- T-tan temprano - Allen se sobre salto.

- Son casi las 11 - dijo Kanda para dejarle una cobija con la cual arroparse durante la noche. Allen vio a Kanda desaparecer y encerrarse en su habitación.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, no tenía más opción, se echó en el sofá para tratar de dormir pero cuando cerró los ojos su mente evocaba imágenes del horrible filme. Escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración y el del fregadero goteando. No quería admitir que tenía miedo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-"Piensa en tu lugar feliz" - se decía mentalmente. Aunque era inútil su lugar feliz se veía de pronto invadido por la oscuridad y el sonido de gritos. Volvió a abrir sus ojos para calmarse entonces escuchó como algo en la cocina se movía, algunos platos como si chocaran con algo. No podía más. Se envolvió en la cobija y con paso torpe como un ciego iba tratando de llegar a la habitación de Kanda. No dudo en entrar. Kanda no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su intromisión así que avanzo.

- Kanda - le llamo bajito, cerca de la cama - Kanda- volvió a llamarle de nuevo, escucho un quejido.

- ¿Qué? Si quieres otra cobija hay más en...

- No es eso - Allen trago saliva - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- ¡¿Qué?! - Kanda ahora si se despertó.

- Es que... Es que no puedo dormir bien allá, es oscuro y estoy solo.

- aquí también esta oscuro y ¿qué el gato no te hacia compañía?

- por favor...- dijo Allen apretando los dientes. Kanda se quedó sorprendido, pensó un momento y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar en su cama.

Lo escuchó respirar agitado un rato pero pronto se quedaron dormidos. Al parecer, la película lo había impresionado demasiado. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas cuando Allen comenzó a patear, a mover las manos y a gritar entre sueños.

-no... por favor... no lo haré más! - dijo despertando a Kanda - perdón... perdón... lo siento... no ... ahí no!- dijo jalando las sábanas.

Kanda se levantó y encendió la lámpara, Allen estaba llorando dormido, no paraba de moverse y gritaba angustiado. Lo sacudió llamándole hasta que despertó. Allen se levantó sollozando y lo abrazó fuerte.

Kanda no pudo hacer nada, simplemente lo sostuvo en sus brazos y palmeó su espalda diciendo que había sido un sueño. Allen se fue calmando y aflojó el agarre.

- te traeré agua- dijo Kanda pero Allen le tomó la mano.

- no te vayas... - pidió y se volvió a abrazar a él. Acarició su espalda y su cabeza, ahora Allen parecía más tranquilo pero no dejaba de apretar su camiseta entre sus manos. - hace mucho que no lo soñaba... - dijo cuando logró hablar.

- ¿qué soñabas?- dijo Kanda apartando el cabello del rostro del otro. Hubo un momento de silencio.

- el día en que íbamos a escapar... me hicieron... me encerraron en... - dijo volviendo a llorar. Kanda lo entendió. Lo que le habían hecho al niño de la película Allen lo había vivido. - luego Mana llegó... y me sacó - dijo Allen ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

- ¿Mana?

- Era la única persona que me trataba bien allí, fue como mi padre, el me saco de ese lugar.

- Ya veo… ¿Y el...?

- Murió en un accidente en el escenario - supo que era duro para Allen rememorar todo aquello, le vio temblar un poco, significaba que aún estaba perturbado por la pesadilla.

- Lo siento, te estoy causando problemas - una lagrima no pudo ser reprimida, estaba muy agitado.

- No pasa nada - Kanda limpio su mejilla haciendo que Allen se sobresaltara, su nariz estaba roja por llanto así como sus mejillas. Kanda sin darse cuenta se había quedado viéndole fijamente y Allen levanto la mirada viéndole con sus ojos vidriosos. Estaban muy cerca, pero ninguno había reparado en eso, quizá era demasiado tarde para saberlo cuando se habían comenzado a besar.

Kanda despertó con un peso en su pecho. Tocó lo que lo oprimía y descubrió que no era Golem. Vio a Allen sobre él, respirando tranquilo. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato. Aquella noche se habían besado tan intensamente que no se había dado cuenta del momento en se quedaron dormidos. Dejó a Allen quedarse ahí. Lo disfrutaba. Su aroma y la suavidad de su respiración. Incluso gritó la espalda de Allen muy lento y por encima de la ropa para no despertarlo pero para comprobar que estaba ahí.

Cuando el gato llegó maullando y saltando a la cama para sentarse sobre Allen, tuvo que moverlo y despertarlo. Allen tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, se los frotó y bostezo.

- hola Golem - dijo abrazando al gato. Kanda se quedó quieto, no sabía que decir. - lo de anoche... - comenzó a decir pero el otro lo interrumpió.

- yo no me arrepiento - dijo Allen sonriendo y acariciando al gato.

- estabas medio dormido - dijo Kanda sin saber dónde poner las manos.

-si no hubiera querido besarte, no hubiera ocurrido - dijo Allen gateando por la cama. Dejando sus rostros muy cerca. - pero si no te gustó... - dijo alejándose.

Kanda se había quedado ansioso esperando el contacto que nunca llego, Allen tenía una expresión decaída.

- Te equivocas- se apresuró a decir tragándose su orgullo y sus excusas - Si me gusto.

Allen entonces cambio su expresión a una de felicidad.

- ¿Entonces te gusto? - Kanda no se esperaba esa pregunta, vio a Allen que le miraba expectante a su respuesta no podía decir que no a esa pregunta

- Supongo que si- aún estaba algo dudoso con su respuesta, no se esperaba realmente lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Supones? - hizo un puchero.

- sí… me gustas - dijo para aclarar malentendidos - ¿Contento? - no obtuvo respuesta o al menos no palabras, solo un inesperado acercamiento de parte del albino acompañado de un roce superficial sobre sus labios, ese enano le estaba provocando, el maullido del gato les sobresaltarse recordando que había horario que cumplir.

Ambos se bañaron y fueron al hotel, Kanda acompañó a Allen a su ensayo y lo dejó en la puerta, dudaban si deberían despedirse con un beso pero algunos compañeros de Allen aparecieron obligándole a dejarlo para después. Kanda llegó de buen humor e incluso resolvió los pendientes más rápido.

Link estaba sorprendido. Las siguientes semanas Kanda y Allen durmieron en la misma cama provocándose el uno al otro sin llegar a algo en concreto, a veces Allen estuvo tan cansado después del show que terminaba dormido mientras Kanda le besaba el cuello. Allen se disculpaba pues la compañía estaba ensayando nuevos actos que se verían pronto, y esta vez Allen retomaría su papel protagónico. En lis ensayos, como era de esperarse, Chaozi reclamaba a cada oportunidad, sin embargo el conde lo calmaba y ahora todo marchaba bien. Al parecer Chaozi se había dado cuenta que con sus quejas sólo ponía a sus compañeros de parte de Allen, así que tomó una actitud comprensiva y asumió su papel secundario. Todo iba bien, pronto sería el estreno del nuevo show y todos los boletos para ese día habían sido vendidos.

Kanda no pensaba perderse el espectáculo, incluso hasta Leverrier y Link estaban en primera fila con él, sería el estreno del nuevo espectáculo y como era de suponer mucha gente había llegado a la expectativa de ver algo alucinante.

Las luces se apagaron y pudo distinguir una figura en el aire, balanceándose sobre el trapecio como si de un columpio se tratara, una suave melodía inundo el lugar mientras la narradora daba una breve introducción a la historia, podía decirse que Allen lucia demasiado bien con su atuendo, de un color blanco inmaculado con muchos brillantes que resaltaban bajo la luz del reflector.

Otro trapecista columpiándose apareció como si buscara llamar su atención, reconoció de inmediato a Tyki. Al parecer Allen no tenía interés en el entonces Tyki le mostro una flor como si fuera un regalo, Allen la acepto entusiasmado pero Tyki parecía tener prisa le dijo a Allen que se volverían a encontrar en el mismo lugar y se marchó.

Allen se preguntaba quién era ese hombre, algunas trapecistas comenzaron a aparecer como si fueran doncellas comenzando y él les comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el amor a primera vista. Kanda pensó que era algo cursi pero el Moyashi estaba dando lo mejor de sí.

El acto fue cambiando poco a poco, un malvado hombre había secuestrado a Allen para el encerrándolo en una estructura que simulaba una jaula mientras reina maliciosamente y Tyki furioso debía rescatarle.

Después de una batalla feroz, el malo recurría a su último recurso, juraba que Allen no sería de nadie y acababa con su vida. Tyki cantaba una canción trágica después de acabar con el villano. Kanda festejo que al final Allen no tuviera beso con nadie. Al terminar la canción las luces se apagaron y bajaron varias doncellas con coronas de flores y aspecto de ángeles por las telas que colgaban del techo. Recogían el cuerpo de Allen y lo subían a las nubes donde lo despertaban y le daban la bienvenida al cielo. Chaozi y otro chico enredaron el cuerpo de Allen y lo movieron para hacerlo volar junto con las doncellas.

Allen y el coro cantaron una canción y al momento de hacer algunas vueltas, una tela se rasgó y dejó caer a una de las chicas podría parecer parte del espectáculo pues Allen la atrapó, sin embargo hizo una seña con la cabeza y sin dejar de cantar, sus compañeras la ayudaron a aflojar las telas que rodeaban su brazo izquierdo. Kanda notó la emergencia pues algunos actores que estaban vestidos de fieras se acercaron al escenario. Allen logró bajar a su compañera y siguió dando vueltas hasta terminar la canción.

Las luces se apagaron y las chicas ayudaron a Allen a bajar. El acto siguió con algunas canciones y trucos pero al final, cuando el elenco salía a recibir aplausos, Allen no estaba. Kanda no perdió tiempo y fue a los camerinos. Ahí Allen estaba siendo tratado por el doctor quien le acomodada el hombro con un rápido movimiento.

- ¿qué ocurrió? - preguntó Kanda con urgencia.

- se dislocó el hombro- dijo Road - me atrapó pero las telas estaban tensas - dijo sintiéndose culpable. El conde hablaba con los técnicos y Allen apretaba los dientes mirando hacia otro lado mientras el doctor lo vendaba e inmovilizaba.

- tendrás que mantenerlo así varias semanas - dijo el doctor y de inmediato todos comenzaron a preguntarse por el show - lo importante es que se recupere - dijo - tendrá que guardar reposo y nada de vuelos - dijo con mirada severa.

Cuando Kanda por fin pudo hablar con Allen, parecía derrotado. Le dijo que estaba muy molesto por haber cometido un error básico pues aunque Road cayera, lo haría en la red y además debió comprobar las telas antes. Kanda lo llevó a casa y le pidió dangos esperando que su humor mejorara. Por varias semanas tendría que usar cabestrillo y no podría practicar.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Un nuevo capítulo lleno de acción e intriga. ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Ha sido un accidente? ¿No? Entonces ¿Quién es el culpable? **

**Amor y sucio misterio en el siguiente capítulo, veremos qué tan digno es el villano y si podrá acabar con el amor de Kanda y Allen. Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakaru**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, drama, mas celos, violencia, algo de gore *nah mentira(?)* envidia que mata.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>Allen no parecía muy animado con guardar reposo, se había quedado en el apartamento de Kanda bajo el cuidado del gato.<p>

Algo podía hacer pero era molesto sin tener su otro brazo disponible. Se dispuso a ver la televisión, hacia mucho que no la miraba con atención, allí estaba un anuncio del cirque y su nuevo espectáculo, se había decidido que Lenalee tomaría su papel después de todo ella perfecta para usar el traje solo con unos pocos ajustes. No se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Road pero le disgustaba estar allí sin hacer nada, se estiro en la sala tratando de hacer sus estiramientos regulares, conseguía pegar su frente de la rodilla. El gato le miraba curioso de pronto cambiaba su actitud levantando sus orejas, conocía esa reacción significaba que Kanda estaba por entrar, y tal como esperaba Kanda aparecía tras la puerta, se levanto del suelo.

- No se supone que deberías estar en reposo.

- Solo son ejercicios de rutina.

Kanda dejo escapar un suspiro deshaciéndose de su saco.

- ¿Que tal tu día?

- Algo agitado, los protocolos de seguridad han aumentado para sus actuaciones e hice que investigaran sobre tu percance.

- Fue un accidente - dijo sin darle ya mucha importancia.

- Aun así me parece raro.

- Te esfuerzas mucho al respecto mejor solo olvídalo, mi brazo se pondrá bien pronto.

El sonido errático del timbre los hizo salir de su atmosfera, ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Allí estaba Lavi llorando a moco suelto sosteniendo una canasta de frutas.

- ¡Allen supe de tu accidente! Qué bueno que estas bien, te traje esta cesta de frutas para que te recuperes, ¡dime cual quieres comer primero y la pelo para ti! - Kanda le dedicó una mirada asesina quería lanzar la maldita cesta al abismo pero Allen ya se encontraba seleccionando una manzana roja, ese maldito conejo no cabía duda de que era una plaga.

Lavi y Allen charlaron un rato, Incluso después de ver media canasta de fruta desaparecida en su estómago, pidió cena. Lavi, por supuesto, se quedó a cenar y hasta entrada la noche. lograron sacarlo de ahí. Kanda ayudó a Allen a prepararse para el baño y lo dejó hacerlo sólo, Allen parecía enfadado de no poder quitarse ni una camiseta por sus propios medios, esperaba que el baño lo relajara. Kanda ayudó a Allen a vestirse pero era tan molesto ponerse camiseta que prefirió quedarse así. Kanda tomó un baño y al salir encontró a Allen desparramado en la cama con el gato encima del pecho. Kanda lo sacó de la habitación y le acercó sus medicinas.

- Dame un masaje- dijo sentándose y mirándolo suplicante.

- Podría lastimarte - dijo Kanda poniéndose la ropa - Debería dormir en el sofá- dijo tomando su almohada.

- No te atrevas - dijo jalando la almohada con el brazo sano - Por favor, un masaje- dijo tirándose boca abajo y pataleando en la cama. Kanda se acercó suspirando - Pon un poco de esto - dijo Allen tratando de alcanzar una loción muscular.

- ¿Algún otro capricho?- dijo Kanda poniendo la crema en la espalda de Allen.

- No... - dijo suspirando cuando las manos de Kanda lo tocaron.

Allen volvía a pujar y hacer sonidos extraños. Los masajes de Kanda le encantaban.

-Más abajo- dijo Allen sintiendo como las yemas de sus dedos se metían entre cada músculo y los tocaban a profundidad. Algunos dolían pero le gustaba.

Kanda bajó hasta la espalda baja y presionó con suavidad e incluso puso más loción para no dejar de tocar la cadera de Allen.

- me duelen las piernas - dijo basándose el pantalón quedándose en ropa interior. Kanda sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de uno de los muslos de Allen y este no pudo evitar gemir.

- ¿Te lastimé? - dijo Kanda parando.

- No... ah... sigue - dijo Allen.

Los movimientos continuaron, ahora ambos muslos eran masajeados con su respectiva mano. Allen seguía produciendo pequeños sonidos que ya tenía a Kanda bastante entusiasmado. Las manos subieron y sus pulgares entraron bajo el bóxer y comenzaron a frotar ligeramente la zona entre su trasero y el muslo con movimientos que cada vez subían y se centraban más.

Quizás estaba tocando de más aunque no había escuchado queja alguna de parte del albino, solo parecía disfrutarlo así que se permitió seguir masajeando -acariciando- esa zona. De pronto sintió golpecito en su cabeza. Allen había flexionado su pierna para hacerlo.

- Es suficiente - dijo Allen con sus mejillas rojas.

- Pensé que te gustaba - dijo con sorna. Allen no respondió y Kanda solo se apartó - De todas maneras no podemos hacer nada hasta que te recuperes.

- ¿Eh? - se sobresaltó, tenía una mueca como de decepción en el rostro, aunque tenía razón, su brazo era un gran impedimento.

Al día siguiente decidió que quería ir al hotel a darse una vuelta por los ensayos, prometió no hacer nada, solo observar.

Los demás lo recibieron con abrazos y buenos deseos. Tyki incluso aprovechó para besar su mejilla. Le daba gusto estar ahí, se sentía raro sin poder ensayar pero al menos estaba con su familia. El conde lo alentó a recuperarse pronto y Lenalee le dijo que sólo le estaba cuidando el lugar. Vio el ensayo desde la primera fila con total asombro. Los movimientos de sus compañeros eran precisos y armoniosos, se sorprendió al ver un poco del show desde una perspectiva diferente.

Llegó el turno de Lenalee. Bajó por las telas con fluidez, cantaba y se movía con gracia y Allen pensó que ese papel le iba mucho mejor a ella. El Conde y Allen hablaron con el médico y este le dio permiso para practicar algunos trucos de magia pues el Conde le anunció que harían actos que pudiera protagonizar sin tener que subir a un trapecio.

-No es muy pronto, Lena me está sustituyendo aún mejor de lo que podría hacerlo yo - dijo Allen.

- Te necesito en el show, eres la estrella de la compañía. - dijo el conde mientras observaban a Road y otras chicas practicar su parte de doncellas - Chaozi me pidió sustituirte- dijo el Conde con expresión molesta.

- Es bueno, como villano lo hace muy bien. - dijo Allen.

- Tu sabes que no da el ancho, a tu lado no es más que un simple aficionado - dijo y ambos vieron como Lenalee caía a la red enredada en la tela.

Se levantaron de los asientos totalmente preocupados. Allen gritó llamando a Lenalee, quería ir allí pero el conde le retuvo, ya los demás se habían acercado a ella para ayudarla. Tyki y Road la ayudaban a desenredarse de la tela.

El conde se acercó preguntando que era lo que había sucedió. Rápidamente Lenalee comenzó a relatar que la tela sin más se desprendió, se asustó un poco de que hubiera pasado en medio de un espectáculo, el conde no tenía buena cara, ya con lo que había pasado con Allen no quería que otra de sus estrellas se lastimara. Pidió a los técnicos de seguridad que hicieron un chequeo detallado de todos los instrumentos y las estructuras.

Decidieron suspender los ensayos aéreos mientras se llevaba a cabo la revisión. Allen no dejaba de pensar en lo aterrador que había sido, últimamente habían muchas cosas fallando en la escena.

Mientras tanto Chaozi observaba a Allen despectivamente, ¿cómo era posible que el conde le tratara de aficionado? solo era un mocoso flacucho sin gracia alguna era lo que pensaba, aun con su lesión el conde ya estaba considerando darle otro papel, Allen era una amenaza para su carrera, lo terminaba eclipsando por completo y lo frustraba, debía sacarlo de su camino de una vez por todas.

Los siguientes días Allen siguió acudiendo a los ensayos. Extraña mucho practicar, y pronto volvería pues el doctor estaba impresionado con su recuperación. Los accidentes pararon y ahora tenían gente vigilando la estructura pues el Conde sospechaba que alguien estaba provocando los accidentes, aunque esas sospechas sólo se las dijo a Allen.

Con Kanda las cosas iban bien, incluso el vecino Lavi le había dicho que Yuu no dormía en casa antes, a veces sólo llegaba a cambiarse y que ahora hasta alimentaba al gato. Se sentía contento con él, se vivía tranquilo y estar con Kanda, ver a SU Kanda (ese que sonreía, lo abrazaba y daba masajes) lo hacía olvidarse de la frustración de no poder subir al escenario. A veces no podía esperar para volver a casa.

-Allen, ¿puedes llevarle su plato a Tyki? se fue a maquillar pero debe comer antes- dijo Road repartiendo las charolas de comida que el repartidor había traído para ellos. Allen asintió y caminó a los camerinos.

Chaozi lo vio avanzar pero tomó a Tyki del brazo y se metieron a su camerino. Allen apresuró el paso, no le tomó importancia a la actitud de Chaozi pues siempre era descortés. Los siguió y entró al lugar quedándose con los ojos muy abierto. Chaozi tenía a Tyki contra la pared y lo besaba con mucho empeño. El otro le correspondía poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Allen dejó la comida sobre la mesa y discretamente salió del lugar. Chaozi soltó a Tyki.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- dijo Tyki abriendo los ojos.

- Allen nos vio- dijo Chaozi sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Tyki salió del lugar pero cuando trató de hablar con Allen, ya estaba hiendose con Kanda en su auto.

- ¿Pudiste arreglar tu problema?- dijo Chaozi tras él - Espero que no haya terminado contigo.

- Si querías fastidiarlo te equivocaste... yo ni siquiera le importo - dijo Tyki volviendo dentro.

Chaozi entrecerró sus ojos pudo ver que Allen ya no estaba tan cerca de Tyki como antes pensaba que era alguna disputa entre ellos pero era que Allen tenía a otra personas, si no mal recordaba era el gerente, se mordió el labio de la ira, ese maldito mocoso seguro había logrado seducir al gerente para obtener alguna clase de privilegios, solo lo veía como una vil rata. Vio a Tyki desaparecer de su vista, entonces no había servido de nada, que molesto era. Allen volvería pronto para las practicas, ya no podía moverse con las mismas libertades que tenía pues había mucha vigilancia.

No tardaría mucho en llegar el día de su regreso, Chaozi sentía que no tenía mucho tiempo para sacarle por completo de su camino, había preferido que algo circunstancial como un accidente se encargara de él pero ahora sabía que debía hacer las cosas por su cuenta, vio a Allen frente al ascensor esperando, parecía tener prisa así que comenzó a buscar otra alternativa, las escaleras.

Chaozi se puso la capucha de la sudadera y lo siguió. Cuando Allen iba distraído y antes de que volteara, corrió hacia el empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Allen hizo un ruido de sorpresa y trató de agarrarse del barandal pero Chaozi completó con una patada. Allen cayó por la escaleras como muñeco de trapo, trataba de parar pero su brazo izquierdo había recibido varios golpes y le dolía endemoniadamente. Se sostuvo antes de volver a rodar otro piso abajo.

Levantó la mirada y vio al encapuchado caminando hacia él. Trató de levantarse pero sintió un tirón en la pierna. Antes de poder hacer nada, el tipo lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró hasta el descanso.

-Chaozi- dijo Allen tratando de liberar su cabello del agarre, comenzó a patear.

Chaozi tomó su cabeza y la golpeó contra la pared. Allen quedó aturdido y respirando agitado pidiendo que parara. Chaozi se puso sobre su espalda y le tomó el brazo izquierdo, puso el pie sobre el cuello de Allen y el otro en su articulación del hombro y jaló.

Jaló hasta que escuchó como tronaba algo y sin importarle los gritos de dolor de Allen.

Los gritos de Allen no tardarían en llamar la atención, lo soltó notando que se había desmayado del dolor, no era divertido si no estaba consciente pero aprovechó a realizar el siguiente paso, sacó una navaja y comenzó a cortar su cara, destruiría la belleza que tanto adulaban, un corte profundo hizo desde su mejilla hasta por encima de la ceja sonreía emocionado de su obra , quizás debería terminar el trabajo miró el cuello desprotegido de Allen pero escuchó algunos pasos, no pudo evitar tener que huir pero con eso esperaba que no volviera a interponerse en su camino.

Un gran escándalo se armó en medio del hotel cuando un trabajador encontró a Allen totalmente golpeado e inconsciente en el descanso de la escalera, no tardaron en enterarse gran parte del personal administrativo, una ambulancia no tardó en llegar y Kanda estaba totalmente ignorante de lo que había ocurrido, se acercó a ver el revuelo, habían paramédicos llevando a alguien en una camilla, vio a algunos compañeros de Allen con un expresiones angustiantes en sus rostros, Tyki estaba como loco acercándose a la camilla y pudo ver lo que más se temía.

Allen era llevado totalmente inmovilizado en la camilla, solo permitían un acompañante quiso abrirse paso entre la multitud pero le fue imposible solo vio como Tyki se marchó en la ambulancia junto a los paramédicos, algunos reporteros no tardaron a cubrir la jugosa noticia y algunos miembros del personal de seguridad habían llamado a la policía por petición del conde.

No pudo evitar acercarse al conde y preguntar a detalle lo que había ocurrido, el hombre si apenas sabía lo que ocurrió, trató de saber a cual hospital se había dirigido, dejó encargado a Link para ir casi volando por las calles.

Entró a la recepción casi patinando y poco le faltó para sacudir a cada enfermera para conseguir información. Entonces vio a Tyki, estaba casi a punto de arrancarse la cara de tanto frotarla con preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó a Allen?- dijo Kanda tratando de mantener la calma.

- Está en el quirófano... le... le rompieron el brazo, lo golpearon y le cortaron la cara - dijo Tyki agarrándose el cabello con desesperación. Kanda pensó al principio que había sido un accidente, que Allen se había lastimado por ensayar, pero esto sin duda era un ataque. Kanda hizo algunas llamadas pidió a Link que se colaborara con la policía, que revisaran los videos de seguridad. Kanda miraba a Tyki, parecía que iba a morir de la angustia. No podía negar que también estaba preocupado, tenía ganas de meterse y el mismo coser a Red, pero Tyki se veía casi culpable.

- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?- se aventuró a preguntar tratando de sonar como si supiera la verdad.

Tyki se cubrió el rostro con las manos, respiraba agitado y abría la boca como si quisiera decir algo.

- Creo... creo que sé quién fue - dijo levantándose - Chaozi... el desapareció un rato del ensayo, no lo creo capaz pero...

Kanda se sentó y esperó, en cuanto les avisaron que Allen estaba en su habitación, se apresuró incluso empujado a Tyki. Allen tenía algunos parches en la cara y algunas suturas pequeñas. Su brazo estaba enyesado y tenía moratones en todos lados. Kanda se acercó, el doctor le dijo que debían esperar a que despertara. No se iba a mover de ahí. Los compañeros del circo llegaron después, cuando estaba despertando. El conde habló con el doctor y este le dijo que Allen tardaría meses en recuperarse y que debía ir a rehabilitación. Le llenaron el cuarto de flores, globos y chocolates pero pronto tuvieron que ir a la función.

- No te vayas- dijo Allen cuando sintió que Kanda iba a salir de la habitación.

- Aquí estoy- dijo Kanda acercándose y besando suavemente los labios de Allen.

- Fue Chaozi- dijo - Lo vi... - dijo soltando algunas lágrimas - Me duele todo - dijo apretando a mano de Kanda.

La mirada de Kanda se endureció.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Allen asintió.

- Aunque le dije que parara no lo hizo, realmente me odia - las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas - Pensé que estaría bien si le ignoraba pero parecía que quería verme muerto antes que volver al escenario.

Kanda apretó suavemente su mano, se soltó por un momento pidiéndole un momento a Allen para ir afuera, llamó a Link, pidió que rastreara a Chaozi Han, ya luego habría tiempo para tomar declaraciones que presionara a la policía para que lo tomaran bajo custodia, no iba a permitir que ese bastardo anduviera por allí como si nada.

Mientras en el hotel el espectáculo daba inicio, algunos miembros del cuerpo policial comenzó a investigar la escena y las pertenencias de Chaozi, Link había logrado que cooperaran para su detención, estaban en el auditorio viendo el espectáculo, lo retendrían cuando todo terminara pero desde el escenario Chaozi pudo ver con claridad como el personal de la policía estaba en las puertas. Tyki iba en un trapecio y le dedicaba una mirada cargada de rabia.

No había podido hablar con Chaozi al respecto pero sabía que por su comportamiento debía ser el culpable, estaba tan tranquilo a diferencia de todos,

- Bastardo, tendrás tu merecido cuando esto termine - susurró fríamente, Chaozi se movió cambiando de lugar, la mirada fría de Tyki le seguía.

El espectáculo estaba a punto de terminar, ya no tenía mucho tiempo, entonces daría su mejor actuación, le demostraría a todos que él era la verdadera estrella, comenzó a reír preso de la locura mientras veía al público.

Dio un espectáculo sin comparación. Al final, todos le dieron aplausos de pie. Chaozi se sintió como nunca, Allen no podría arrebatarle ese momento. Bajó del escenario con una sonrisa y cuando la policía lo interceptó en los camerinos él les preguntó si el show había sido de su agrado.

- Está detenido como sospechoso del ataque a Allen Walker- dijo uno de los oficiales.

- ¿Sospechoso? jajajaja pero si yo lo hice- dijo riendo.

Los oficiales se lo llevaron, después de esa confesión no tenía manera de escapar a su destino. En el hospital, Kanda recibía la llamada de Link confirmando que Chaozi era el culpable.

- Tienen a Chaozi- dijo a Allen. Trató de incorporarse.

- En algún momento saldrá... - dijo Allen.

- El circo lo ha demandado y al parecer había causado otros accidentes en otros shows donde trabajó- explicó Kanda - Seguramente también lo evaluarán psicológicamente - y acarició el brazo sano de Allen.

- No te me quedes mirando así - dijo Allen apenado por tener clavados los ojos de Kanda - Ya sé que estoy hecho mierda - y jaló la sábana para cubrir su rostro.

Kanda quería quitarle la sabana de la cara, sabía que Allen estaba triste por tener que estar en el hospital y por las heridas en su rostro, a veces se palpaba la gasa que cubría su herida.

- Al menos estas vivo - dijo por fin quitándole la sabana - Es lo que importa, además ya dijeron que te recuperarías.

Allen le vio con sus ojos llorosos - Pero será mucho tiempo - hizo un puchero - ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?

Kanda le miró sorprendido y rió.

- Sabes que eso no necesitas preguntarlo, de todas maneras no te dejaría quedarte en otro lado, necesitaras supervisión.

- Tampoco soy un niño pequeño...

Algunos días pasaron y le dieron el alta luego de tomar su declaración y la de sus compañeros, Se comenzó a quedar en el apartamento de Kanda, Golem le hacía muy buena compañía y a veces Lavi venía a visitarle mientras Kanda estaba en el trabajo. Tocaron el timbre de imprevisto y Lavi dijo que abriría, no estaba seguro de que fuese Kanda por la hora.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS: uff un capitulo cargado de emociones, ya se reveló la identidad del antagonista de esta historia y rápidamente cayó en manos de la ley, seh no siento nada de pena por usar a Chaozi como "perra desgraciada" porque ese papel se lo ha ganado a pulso.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin, lamentablemente, pero no se preocupen Katou ya está cocinando nuevas ideas.**

**Que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y ¡Feliz año Nuevo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakaru**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, lemon, mallas ajustadas y trajes con lentejuelas.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>- ¿Está Allen? - preguntó no muy seguro de haber acertado en la dirección.<p>

- ¿Quién lo busca? - dijo Lavi dudando.

- Soy Tyki ¿podría pasar a verlo? - dijo escondiendo tras de sí un paquete.

- ¿es una bomba? Allen ya tiene suficiente de atentados- dijo Lavi sin quitar la cadena de la puerta.

- es pastel - dijo Tyki algo molesto. Lavi comprobó a gritos si Allen conocía a ese chico y fue confirmado. Lavi lo dejó entrar y lo condujo a la sala, donde Allen estaba sentado mirando la TV con un gato en el regazo.

- ¡Tyki! - dijo sorprendido, después de su estancia en el hospital, sólo había visto a su compañero una vez cuando fueron a visitarlo todos en grupo.

- siento haber tardado yo... estoy muy apenado - dijo rascándose la cabeza, puso el pastel en la mesa - Chaozi dijo algunas cosas, pero pensé que bromeaba - Tyki abrió la caja descubriendo un pastel lleno de crema.

- te perdono - dijo Allen con los ojos brillantes por el manjar.

Lavi sirvió el pastel y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre ellos y su relación, Allen dijo "amigos" pero Tyki no puso cara de estar de acuerdo con eso.

- tu cara... te quedará una cicatriz - dijo Tyki tocando el vendaje sobre el ojo de Allen - podrían buscar un cirujano... - dijo poniendo cara de dolor.

- no importa... con el maquillaje no se notará - dijo apartándose un poco. Lo que menos le importaba era la cicatriz, él quería volver ya al escenario.

- ¿y cuando no lo tengas puesto? - dijo Tyki tomando su mano

- ¿por qué te importa tanto? - dijo Allen molesto, sabía que le quedarían marcas, no era necesario que lo molestaran con eso.

- bueno, tu rostro... era... es bello - dijo Tyki comprendiendo que había metido la pata.

Lavi tosió un poco.

- te verás como un guerrero. Un vikingo argggg - dijo Lavi haciendo sonreír a Allen - Es lo de menos, vi tu show y eres impresionante, pronto volverás y será aún mejor - dijo Lavi sirviéndole más pastel.

Después de otro rato y más té. Lavi acompañó a Tyki y a la puerta.

-si Allen te gusta, creo que lo estás arruinando - dijo Lavi al ver pasar a Tyki por la puerta.

- ¿Aún tengo oportunidad? es decir... ¿no está con Kanda? - dijo él moreno con esperanza

- ¿y yo que sé? sólo soy el enfermero - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - pero deberías buscar otro blanco - dijo y cerró la puerta.

Tyki se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver que le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara, que sujeto más desagradable no sabía quién de los dos lo era más si Kanda o ese tal Lavi, realmente Allen tenía un gusto extraño. ¿Qué se buscara otro blanco? no era tan fácil cuando el amor de su vida le había rechazado.

Lavi volvió con Allen quien aún disfrutaba del pastel.

- Ese tipo quería algo contigo - dijo con la indiscreción que ya le caracterizaba.

- Ah, si - dio un bocado - Pero ya lo he rechazado.

- ¡Jo! vas por ahí rompiendo corazones - dijo a modo de burla.

- No es esa mi intención pero prefiero que solo seamos amigos...

- Y qué hay de Yuu?

- Yuu? - supo de inmediato que hablaba de Kanda, casi nunca nadie le llamaba por su nombre de pila, incluso a él ni se lo había permitido, miró algo celoso a Lavi, sabía que Lavi era el vecino, se metía a escudriñar, a robarse el gato por un rato, no quería pensar mal de él ni mucho menos ponerse celoso, además Kanda solo actuaba amable con él debía ser una señal.

- Si, ustedes no son solo amigos - Lavi le veía fijamente y el rostro de Allen se enrojeció.

- B-bueno nosotros - miraba a todos lados - Algo así - admitió.

- ¡Oh por dios! ya sabía que mi ojo no me fallaba.

Lavi parecía festejar su descubrimiento y Allen no lo entendía del todo. Kanda llegó y saco a patadas a Lavi del apartamento, Kanda parecía algo cansado.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy? - Kanda iba a la cocina.

- Uhm... pues... - comenzó a dar una larga lista de platillos, Kanda se quedó con un tic en el ojo escuchándolo - Ah, hoy ha venido Tyki ¿tú le diste tu dirección? - preguntó solo por curiosidad.

- Si, fue a suplicarme a mi oficina - Kanda buscaba los ingredientes en la nevera.

Allen rió nerviosamente, la cena estaba lista y se encontraba comienzo algo lento, su brazo de por sí ya era un impedimento y además de la gasa y los puntos en su rostro...

- Oye... crees que me vaya a ver igual que siempre - comenzó a tocar su comida. - ¿Crees que esté bien si me veo como un vikingo?

Kanda casi se atraganta con la comida.

-¿vikingo? ¿De dónde sacas eso?- dijo Kanda bebiendo té.

- bueno, Lo dijo Lavi y Tyki cree que me va a quedar una cicatriz grande- dijo tomando un poco de puré de papa.

- esos idiotas - dijo Kanda con ganas de molerlos a palos.

- olvídalo, fue una tontería. - dijo Allen con mirada desanimada.

- vanidoso ¿te importa tanto tu rostro?- dijo Kanda sonriendo burlón.

- ¡no es eso! - dijo Allen soltando el tenedor - te gusto por eso, por mi cara- dijo tratando de cruzarse de brazos pero fallando.

- me gustas todo - dijo Kanda con seriedad.

Allen lo miró. Unos días después fueron con el doctor a que le quitara los puntos. Le dijo que había cicatrizado muy bien y que ya no tendría que usar la gasa. De vuelta a casa, Allen entró al baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía una cicatriz roja y enorme de la frente a la mejilla. En algunas zonas se perdía, en otras hacia un bulto rojizo. Como si tuviera un largo gusano en la cara. Suspiró derrotado, al final sí parecía que había estado en batalla. Se dio una ducha y salió a la habitación. Kanda lo miraba pero el trataba de mover el rostro. Entró a la cama y se tapó hasta la frente. Kanda volteó los ojos. Allen se quedó pensando. No era vanidoso pero se veía extraño y se sentía aún peor pues faltaban varias semanas para quitar el yeso. Probablemente meses antes de subir a un trapecio. Cuando sintió a Kanda acostarse a su lado se arrastró hacia él y lo abrazó.

Kanda sintió el cuerpo de Allen apegarse al suyo, Allen no parecía aún muy contento después de verse el rostro no quería decirle que se preocupaba mucho pero seguramente era un golpe duro, claro que a él no le molestaba para nada, seguía siendo Red el niño que había conocido en aquel circo hacía ya varios años, no le importaba nada más.

- ¿sigues acomplejado?

- Es solo que aún no me acostumbro.

- Ya podrías operarte entonces.

- No quiero -se revolvió entre las sabanas - Solo necesito tiempo - trató de esconderse pero Kanda no le dejó tomó su rostro obligándolo a mirarle, estaban muy cerca, le acariciaba la mejilla y no pudo evitar el contacto más bien lo necesitaba. Comenzó a devorar sus labios sintiendo cada vez más como la respiración y el pulso se le aceleraba.

Allen se dejó caer pero de inmediato se quejó. Kanda le había apretado la mano del yeso.

-lo siento - dijo acostándolo y poniéndose encima de Allen - no te muevas- le susurró al oído. Allen se cubrió la cara con la mano sana. Kanda comenzó a besar su cuello, a subir por la barbilla, besar su nariz y labios. Mordió los dedos de Allen.

- quítala- dijo tomándola suavemente.

-no- dijo aferrándose.

Kanda siguió besando su rostro, cada pequeño lugar donde quedaban señales de suturas hasta que Allen se fue relajando. Allen quitó la mano para ver que sucedía pues Kanda se había detenido. Aprovechó el momento, apartó su mano y besó la cicatriz de Allen.

-¿te duele?- dijo Kanda besando su párpado.

- no... - dijo rojo de vergüenza por la forma en que Kanda lo besaba. Las manos de Kanda comenzaron a colarse bajo a ropa de Allen. Bajó hasta su abdomen para descubrirlo. Le encantaba su piel blanca y suave, y la forma ensueño cada músculo se marcaba cuando el otro exhalaba.

- ¿quieres un masaje?- pregunto sonriendo. Allen sonrió también.

- Pervertido - susurró.

Kanda no respondió, se lo tomó como un "si" y comenzó por deshacerse de la camisa del pijama de Allen, sus manos recorrieron su pecho, se dedicó a besar su piel notando la respiración agitada del otro, fue bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón, Allen tenía la cara completamente roja.

Allen le veía expectante, Kanda tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a bajar en pantalón junto con la ropa interior, los pantalones fueron olvidados en algún sitio y Kanda miraba su entrepierna, por instinto y pena quiso cubrirse pero le fue impedido, Kanda había comenzado a acariciar su erección y no pudo evitar que un gritito de sorpresa saliera de sus labios.

-hace cuánto que no lo haces, Red- dijo Kanda metiendo la punta en su boca.

-demasiado... - dijo Allen gimiendo después.

La boca de Kanda jugaba con la cabeza, justo cuando pensaba que se la metería toda, la sacaba y le provocaba con su aliento caliente. Siguió por un rato hasta que no pudo soportarlo y con su pierna atrapó el cuello de Kanda y le empujó la cabeza para que lo metiera todo. Esas piernas, Kanda odiaba su pantalón en ese momento y amaba esas largas piernas. Allen se vino en su boca sin avisar. Kanda lo sacó y retuvo lo más que pudo de su semen. Pudo saborearlo, tenía el delicioso sabor que esperaba. Mientras Allen seguía moviendo la cadera por el orgasmo, le separó las piernas y regó el contenido de su boca en la entrada. Con la lengua comenzó a recoger lo que se resbalaba y lo metía con suaves movimientos dentro de Allen.

- ah... ¿qué haces?- dijo Allen moviendo la cadera cada vez que sentía la lengua de Kanda en su interior.

-masaje- dijo parando un momento y volviendo a su labor, está vez tomando fuertemente la cadera de Allen con las dos manos y hundiendo sus dedos. Mordió el interior de sus muslos y lamió. Allen seguía duro pero esta vez se concentró en sus testículos metiéndolos en su boca y jalando ligeramente. Su lengua ahora corría hasta abajo de ellos y sus dedos se movían acariciando la entrada mojada y cálida.

Allen respiraba entrecortadamente sintiendo como Kanda dilataba su entrada, se sentía morir de placer, los dedos de sus pies buscaban a aferrarse a la sabana, vio a Kanda sacar sus dedos dedicándole una mirada sugerente le escuchó decir algo como que si ya era suficiente, le vio deshacerse de su pantalón y mostrándole su palpitante erección, buscó algo de lubricante untarlo en su miembro.

No necesitaba que le explicaran lo que iba a hacer, Kanda le pidió abrir un poco sus piernas mientras se posicionada rozando su entrada, se relamió sus labios algo ansioso, muy lentamente se comenzó a abrir paso en su interior, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como era invadido y trataba de no gritar muy fuerte al tiempo que un par de lágrimas se escaparon, Kanda se detuvo al ver su expresión solo pidió algo de tiempo para irse acostumbrando.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, Kanda se acercó a su rostro y lo besó mientras se sostenía con un brazo y con la otra mano le apretaba suavemente los pezones. Las piernas de Allen lo rodearon y se entrelazaron jalándolo hacia dentro, haciendo que se hundiera más en él. Kanda no pudo contener un gemido, sentía la piel sedosa de los muslos de Allen contra sus costillas y cada que era jalado hacia dentro rozaban haciéndolo querer más. Pronto ambos se impulsaban, Kanda deslizándose dentro y afuera y Allen levantando las caderas buscando que no se separaran ni por un momento. Kanda y Allen gemían confundiendo sus sonidos y respiraban agitados entre cada beso.

-espera, no te muevas- dijo Kanda apretando los ojos y dientes para dejar de ver el rostro enrojecido de Allen.

Él no hizo caso y a pesar de haberse detenido Kanda, siguió moviendo la cadera hacia arriba provocado que Kanda terminara en su interior con fuertes contracciones y un grito ahogado. Salió de él y Allen, como si supiera sus intenciones, se dio la vuelta y levantó el trasero para que Lo volviera a penetrar. Kanda daba estocadas más suaves, su semen salía con cada movimiento escurriendo por los muslos de Allen y sus manos sostenían su cintura para ayudarlo a no lastimar su brazo enyesado.

Allen trataba de mantenerse levantado, con cada estocada sentía que quería echarse sobre la cama y sumirse por completo al placer, dejaba escapar aquellos gemidos que comenzaba a hacer enloquecer a Kanda quien se movía cada vez más rápido en su interior, sus gemidos fueron cada vez más fuertes por más que trataba de acallarlos escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas.

Kanda paró por un momento tomando con cuidado el cuerpo de Allen atrayéndole hacia él, se sentó en la cama con Allen sobre él, Allen dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa Kanda besaba su cuello.

- K-Kanda ¿por qué...?- respiraba agitado.

- Así corres menos riesgo de lastimarte el brazo - Allen pensó que era algo considerado pero le resultaba extraño - Deberías moverte un poco, no crees - dijo con malicia en su oído.

Allen comenzó a levantarse inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y sosteniéndose con la mano derecha a las piernas de Kanda. Sus piernas temblaban, cada vez que se dejaba caer, Kanda tocaban un punto en su interior. Kanda apretaba su espalda sin dejar de ver como lo metía y sacaba con sentones.

-ya... y-ya... - dijo Allen enterrando las uñas cerca de la rodilla de Kanda.

Este lo tomó por la cadera y lo ayudó a aumentar la intensidad para terminar juntos. El interior de Allen se apretó y los músculos de Kanda se tensaron. Como un reflejo, Allen intentó atrapar su semen con su mano izquierda haciendo que el yeso se manchara, Kanda no dejó de moverlo hasta que su interior había comenzado a gotear. Lo abrazo aún sentado con el dentro y Allen apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amante. Sus respiraciones se fueron calmando y sus cuerpos estaban mojados de sudor. Kanda levantó a Allen tomándolo de las piernas y se salió de él para ponerlo sobre la cama.

- manche mi yeso- dijo Allen preocupado buscando un papel para limpiar. Kanda se rió.

Le ayudo a limpiar no había sido tanto, aunque no era el yeso lo que tanto debía importarle a Allen, sus muslos y nalgas estaban cubiertos por la sustancia viscosa.

- Necesitaras ayuda para limpiarte todo.

- Y-yo puedo solo- Allen corrió a encerrarse en el baño de por si era vergonzoso ensuciar el yeso ahora que Kanda le ayudara a limpiarse "allí" era más de lo que podía soportar.

Ya totalmente refrescado y limpio se fue a dormir abrazado a Kanda o al menos eso intentaba.

Los días fueron pasando y su recuperación iba en buen camino, el yeso había sido retirado al menos, debía evitar cualquier esfuerzo e ir realizando algunos ejercicios para ir recuperando algo de movilidad. Cada vez se veía más cercano al escenario, ahora realizaba algunos ejercicios de rutina y estiramientos por no perder la costumbre. Lavi había llegado llorando porque no le había dejado firmar el yeso, más bien a nadie, después del incidente vergonzoso no quería que nada tocara ese yeso.

De alguna manera había iniciado una convivencia de pareja con Kanda, que casi ni recordaba como había llegado al apartamento, ya se sentía parte del sitio e incluso Golem lo aprobaba, no podía evitar tenerle algo de afecto al animal, pero sabía que todo esto debía tener un fin tarde o temprano vencería el contrato con el hotel y deberían ir a otro sitio a presentarse, a otra ciudad o país, abrazo con fuerzas a Golem.

Kanda firmó los cheques para el Cirque. Pronto estaría firmando los últimos y Allen se iría. Incluso ya había acudido a un par de conciertos y show en busca de un sustituto. Odiaba tener que hacer llamadas para hacer un nuevo contrato. La recuperación de Allen iba bien y pronto volvería a actuar.

Le gustaba mucho ver a Kanda sobre el escenario, verlo moverse en el aire y escucharlo cantar. Pero eso significaba que el periodo de gracia se terminaba. Ese día Allen había regresado a los ensayos pues el Conde le había pedido que cantara ahora que no usaba el yeso.

En la noche fue por él, Lo llevó a cenar a un bufet de carne e hicieron el amor toda la noche. Allen lo miraba como si también pensara en lo mismo.

- el conde dijo que iríamos a Londres - dijo Allen acostándose en la cama y abrazando su cuerpo desnudo al de Kanda.

- quisiera extender el contrato - dijo Kanda besando su cicatriz.

- somos un circo, no nos quedamos en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo - dijo Allen besándolo en la boca - aunque quisiera quedarme - dijo sonriendo y acomodándose en el pecho de Kanda.

Sabía que no podía pedirle que se quedara, su vida era el circo y recordaba lo deprimido que estaba cuando le dijeron que no podría subir a un trapecio en meses. Quería que fuera feliz pero lo enloquecía que la distancia pudiera separarlos y que jamás pudieran volver a estar así.

El día de la última actuación había llegado, se habían vendido todas las entradas, esperaban ver un gran cierre para la despedida del cirque.

Chicas danzando, algunos payasos haciendo sus trucos, Lenalee había tomado el papel principal junto a Tyki, ambos eran la pareja protagónica, Allen se encargaba de los cantos y narración de los actos, todo decorado con un hermoso paisaje invernal, Timothy se había acercado invitándole a seguirle, Allen le siguió dibujando hermosas figuras mientras admiraban el desenlace la relación de los protagonistas. Y como si fuera magia copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en el escenario, todos los artistas se acercaban hacia el público haciendo una reverencia y saludando mientras recibían una gran ovación y entonces las últimas palabras por parte de Allen cerraron el acto.

"Nos volveremos a encontrar"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Gracias por seguirme hasta el final. Espero que la historia les haya gustado pues el tiempo que han puesto en leerla y sus comentarios han sido muy importantes para mí, y aunque no los he contestado por falta de tiempo, como siempre he cumplido lo prometido: una historia terminada. Sobre la inspiración, que ustedes temían que me hubiera abandonado, debo aclarar que sigue aquí y que pronto no veremos con una nueva historia.**

**Brazos para todos.**


End file.
